


Let’s give it a shot

by Trippyxdevil



Series: Kuroo; a shameless alpha [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: “Kuroo, stop lying, tell me what’s happening?...your lies hurt more than the truth, ya know that right?” The boy said, kuroo could smell that his mate was distressed. Why and how did he get himself into this mess?“I’m not lying, I would never lie to you, never, I love you..” kuroo stated, this was the biggest lie he had ever told in his life.Or, Kuroo is happy to find out about Bokuto’s pregnancy, however he didn’t know how many consequences would come along with it. Now it’s his turn, to either try and redeem himself or bury himself further in a world of lies.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo; a shameless alpha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776424
Comments: 49
Kudos: 94





	1. Great! But let’s catch up?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: finally? Yes finally! I know what you’re thinking, why did this take so long to write and update? Believe me I don’t even know, a lot of things have come up and they’ve really messed with me, but right now I have time and patience to write all the works I’ve promised! I know many of you might not like this, or might not even read it, but for those who do, thank you so much! I honestly appreciate it, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and leave a kudos if you do, I’m grateful for the support, now let’s start shall we?

Bokuto sat in his living room. A hand rested on his stomach, lightly caressing it.

He was incredibly happy, why wouldn’t he? He was having kids! But what he absolutely despised was the fact that he was single, a non-bonded omega, and was carrying the children of an alpha he wasn’t quite fond of. 

He sighed, ‘what am I going to do? Should I maybe ask my mom for advice? Ugh, what the hell am I going to do?’ The omega thought. He was clearly stressed and a bit dispirited.

-

Kuroo sat with his omega in his arms. He wasn’t paying attention to the movie they were watching. He was honestly just thinking and thinking.

Kuroo was thinking of all the things he did after the loss of his children; kuroo had instantly moved on, the only reason why was because he wanted to stop thinking about Bokuto. About an omega he could only dream of having, but never, ever could grasp back in reality. 

His mate was a boy he had met by chance. Kuroo had met him at the store where kenma would purchase most of his games. The omega was a year older than him, and he was nice, and very well-mannered. Kuroo had felt a click, and well one thing led to another, he asked him out.

His name was kaisuki, but kuroo just called him Kai for short. But every time he shared a fond memory with the omega, he could only think of Bokuto, and how much he was suffering. Every date would be ruined because he would leave the other omega, and not contact him for days. Kuroo was still hooked on Bokuto, but when he got the news that Japan’s national team was offering him a spot on the team he took it. 

Kuroo wanted a change, he needed a change. He was going to play for Japan and he had a new omega that supported him completely. Kuroo thought of the memory when he just left Bokuto there in his bedroom. ‘I should’ve stayed, I should’ve fucking stayed, i should’ve begged him to stay with me’ kuroo ranted in his head. 

Kuroo zoned out once more. He remembered his first practice on the team, he felt weird to be freshly out of high school and right into a new more experienced team. And the cheers he was getting from the other omega didn’t make it any better, because every time he looked in the stands he would hope to see Bokuto there. Cheering him on, and jumping in glee. Kuroo remembered how he was sat on the bench, and he muttered out ‘I fucked up’.

The alpha was always so lost. Bokuto and kenma were the only ones who kept him in check. Bokuto would make sure he was fine, ask if he was stressed, or if he needed a break, Bokuto always took his feelings in mind. And Kenma, well he made sure that Kuroo was just doing fine, checking up on him, and just talking to him from time to time. But both were now out his life, one he pushed away, and the other, well he hadn’t been in contact with Kenma ever since they had ‘that’ argument.

Kenma distanced himself, a lot. He said that he didn’t recognize kuroo. He even said that the boy was losing himself, and turning into someone who wasn’t even close to his best friend. Those words hurt kuroo a lot, he missed him. 

Yes, it was true though, kuroo really had fucked up his life. The loss of his children and losing Bokuto had really messed him up, the person he was with was nothing compared to Bokuto, and there was one thing he left out about his mate; Kaisuki was one of the rare omega’s who couldn’t reproduce. Kuroo didn’t know until he realized that during his rut he didn’t use protection, he was ready to hear Kai tell him he was pregnant but it never came. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry kuroo, but I Can’t carry children, so you don’t have to worry” the boy had said it so calmly, but for kuroo it was the most devastating and relieving thing to hear. His alpha’s pride was ruined because he was with an omega that couldn’t even carry his child, but kuroo began to think more and more of the children he could’ve had with Bokuto, how that omega could actually bare his child; could carry three of his own kids.

That’s why when he saw the omega sitting in the booth, he couldn’t help but approach him. He knew it was wrong, on every level, but he couldn’t help it, his alpha within was begging to have his hands on the omega sitting right there. To mate with him, to make that strong omega his. However, kuroo didn’t plan it out and it ended up the same way as last time; forcing himself on to the omega. 

He wasn’t at all proud of his actions. He remembered how the first time he had done it, he couldn’t forgive himself at all. His alpha was proud of mating with the omega, but kuroo’s actual self was disgusted by his actions, and this time was no different. That night he came home and went straight to the bathroom, trying to wash away any remaining scent from the omega. 

“Kuroo you alright?” The alpha was snapped back into reality, and was met with his mate; who was giving him a very confused glare. 

“I’ve never felt better, why do you ask?” Kuroo said, trying to sound as calm and rational as possible. 

“Cause you zoned out, but if you say you’re okay, than I’ll trust you” kuroo gulped, how could he ever be trusted? When he gave his full control to the alpha within him whenever the moments got to hard on him. Kuroo zoned back out. 

‘What the hell am I going to do? Bokuto is pregnant, they’re mine, and I’m mated, and I’m well-known, what the hell am I going to do’ his mind was lost, and kept piling up thought after thought. 

Kuroo thought that the most rational decision was to take full responsibility, and tell the whole truth of what he did, however his mind kept saying to see how far he could go with his lies. He knew that both the truth, and lies had the same amount of consequences. However he didn’t realize that he had already made his choice; to lie his way out of everything, to keep secrets.

Meanwhile kuroo was zoned out, his mate was looking at the film. Kaisuki had always suspected it was to good to be true, for an alpha like kuroo to pay attention to him. Kuroo played for Japan’s national team, he was one of the best and well-known blockers from the team, yet here the alpha was with him, when he could choose any other omega or beta, hell even an alpha. 

Kaisuki always considered himself useless and ugly. He was an omega who couldn’t bare any children, which always disappointed him when he had to bring it up. Plus he always thought he lacked in looks, his hair was naturally brown, but he had the habit of dyeing it wacky colors, and he always wore contacts to not show his natural brown eye color. He altered his looks a lot, he wasn’t satisfied with how he actually looked, but kuroo would always tell him he looked beautiful.

But now thinking about it, those words meant nothing to Kai, not when his alpha boyfriend came back with another omega’s scent. He tried to tell himself that kuroo was just near an omega with a strong scent, but ever since that day kuroo had began to act weird. Distancing himself, staying quiet, smiling forcefully, and the thing that broke Kai’s heart even more was the lies. 

Kuroo had began to lie over the simplest things. And Kai was disappointed. As he laid in the alpha’s arms, all he thought about was how he was gonna do anything to make the alpha stay with him, to show that he was the better omega, but deep down he knew he was the better omega; after all he was the one who was publicly announced, who was kuroo’s official mate and lover, he wasn’t just some trashy side piece. 

Kuroo abruptly got up, pushing the omega aside. 

“Where are you going? Kuroo it’s late, let’s go to bed already” kaisuki insisted, but the alpha wasn’t listening. 

Kuroo reached for his jacket, while also putting a face mask on and a cap. 

“Have to go out, don’t wait for me, I don’t think I might come home” kuroo stated, his voice held no hesitation.

“What do you mean not come home?! Where are you going?! Ku-“ kaisuki was cut off by the door closing. The omega decided at that very moment that he was going to do anything to make that damn alpha stay with him, and not the slut of an omega he was sleeping around with. 

Kuroo was faced with cold air, as he walked towards the station. He felt like a high schooler again, he felt like himself again. 

-

Bokuto waited at the station patiently, he didn’t know why on earth he had agreed on meeting with the alpha that had ruined his life again, but here he was, standing like an idiot in the cold, while others kept glancing at him. 

-

Kuroo got out of the train. And was met with a very tired looking Bokuto, he looked like he hadn’t slept in a few days. He opened his arms wide, and Bokuto hesitatingly took the offer. Kuroo was met with a very cold Bokuto, they broke apart, and Bokuto guided him away. 

Kuroo held onto the boy’s hand tightly. While looking at the owl boy, in kuroo’s eyes he looked very beautiful. 

‘I’m not letting you go this time, I promise’ kuroo thought, hopefully the universe would side with him for once. Key word here though is ‘hopefully’.


	2. Without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first update out of four that I have planned for today! Yay a spam of updates! I honestly hope you enjoy this chapters, they took me a bit of time, also there will be some unexpected plot points that people will like and dislike at the same time.

The night was cold, and Kuroo wanted to just cuddle up with Bokuto. However as soon as he entered the owl’s apartment he was forced to sit down. 

Bokuto handed him the pregnancy test, and sat a few inches away from the alpha. The omega began to talk, not once looking at kuroo. 

“It’s true, I didn’t want you to doubt it, but I want to discuss a few things with you about the entire pregnancy, and just about the child or children” 

Kuroo looked at the pregnancy test, the alpha inside him was howling in excitement from impregnating the omega, however kuroo himself was only reminded of the disgusting mistake he had made. 

“Bokuto I’ll take responsibility for everything, I’ll pay for everything you’ll need, and what they’ll need, I-“ kuroo was cut off, 

“No, I don’t need your help, I just want you to understand that I’m doing this alone, I don’t need you, that’s all I want, for you to leave me alone” Bokuto remarked, the omega inside him was weeping in pain, they needed the alpha to be there for him and the pups, but Bokuto didn’t want Kuroo anywhere near him.

“Bokuto please-“ 

“No, my final answer is no, you have your life and I have mine, I’m the mother of them, and I think it’s better if you just stay out of our way” Bokuto stated, he was trying really hard to hold back tears. 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t want to let go of the omega; Bokuto was the most precious thing to him, and the child or children he was carrying were too, he couldn’t just let it go. 

“Koutarou, can’t we work something out? Like an agreement?” Kuroo asked, he was hopeful that he could convince the omega. 

“Don’t call me by my name...” Bokuto mumbled out, the owl got up and opened his apartment door. Kuroo didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to let him go. 

“Kou” kuroo muttered, reaching to try and get the omega to look up at him. The owl refused, and tried pushing him away; he expected the alpha to bite his neck, however he only received a hug. 

“I’m sorry” kuroo muttered into the other’s ear. Bokuto wasn’t looking at him, and was clenching his hands into fists in order to try and resist the temptation to hug the alpha. 

“No you aren’t...kuroo, get out, and don’t bother contacting me...” bokuto said, shoving the alpha away. Kuroo frowned. The alpha in him was begging to stay with the omega. 

“Bye” kuroo uttered, he left the omega. Closing the door behind him. Bokuto sighed, he was a bit relieved, he didn’t think he would have the courage to say that to the alpha. 

He locked his door and patted his stomach. He was happy to be carrying a child, or possibly children; he knew it was gonna be hard to raise them, but he wasn’t going to stay with an alpha who wouldn’t change, they’d be better off to just have a mother. 

-

Kuroo went home and was faced with his very angry mate. 

“HOW COULD YOU TETSUROU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING TIME IT IS?! WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?!” Kai shouted, he was still half asleep but he couldn’t believe that kuroo had just arrived home; it was passed midnight. 

“I went out...just for a drink..” kuroo muttered out, leaning into the omega. Kai glared at him, he reeked of alcohol, but the boy sighed. 

“Whatever...I’m just glad you’re safe..” Kai muttered out, dragging the alpha to bed. 

Kuroo was upset, and frustrated. He didn’t want to leave Bokuto on his own, not because he thought the omega wasn’t capable of raising the kids on his own, but it was because he missed the omega. He missed everything about him, he just didn’t want to let go of him. 

He turned his back towards Kai, and sighed. He fell asleep and dreamed of being with them. Of being part of his children’s lives and of Bokuto’s, however the scenery changed, it showed Bokuto happy with someone who wasn’t him, he saw his kids calling another alpha ‘dad’. Kuroo woke up abruptly, he sighed. 

‘I have to do everything in my will to be able to keep them with me’ kuroo thought, no other alpha deserved Bokuto, that omega was his. 

-

Bokuto woke up the next morning, he had slept pretty comfortably. However after a few minutes, he felt a nauseous feeling take over him, he rushed over to the bathroom and puked his food out. 

‘Ew, come on’ bokuto thought, he already hated the morning sickness that came with the pregnancy. He decided not to show up to his classes, and instead go to the doctor. 

He walked out of his apartment with his keys and phone in his pocket, but most importantly he walked out with a smile. 

He arrived at the office and found it surprisingly empty. He walked up to the woman and she immediately looked annoyed. 

“Um, I was wondering if I could see the doctor-“ Bokuto was cut off,

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, bokuto’s smile faded. 

“I-I don’t...but-“ 

“I can’t help you if you don’t have an appointm-“ she was cut off by the doctor walking in at that very moment. He walked over and she immediately gave Bokuto a clipboard. 

“Please fill this out first” she said, the doctor smiled, and Bokuto smirked. ‘That’s what you get for being rude’ he thought before taking a seat, he looked through the papers and immediately got anxious. It felt as if he were taking a test, there were a bunch of questions, some that he didn’t even know the answer too. But he surprisingly got through it. 

After a few minutes a nurse called him in, and she did her usual procedure, and than led him into a room. 

“The doctor will be right with you, have a nice day,” the nurse said before leaving the room. Bokuto sat in silence for a couple moments, before a very friendly male doctor walked in. A clipboard was in his hand. 

“Hello, I’m doctor shi, so I reviewed your paperwork and it says, that you’re a male omega correct” The doctor asked, 

“Yes” bokuto responded, he was a bit nervous, and the doctor noticed this. 

“No need to be so nervous, now may I ask what exactly you are here for? It says you’re pregnant, are you here to check how many weeks you are, or to terminate the pregnancy?” The doctor asked, Bokuto flinched a bit. He would never kill them, even if they were from an alpha he despised. 

“I’m here to check how many weeks I am” the doctor smiled, he instructed bokuto to lift his shirt so he could conduct an ultrasound. 

Bokuto was looking at the computer screen and at first saw nothing but pitch black, but soon the doctor pointed out the little bean like things. 

“So it seems that there is 1? No wait 2? Sorry, nevermind 3, and from the looks of it you are at least 4 weeks along” 

-

Bokuto walked out, looking at the pictures of his tiny children that were growing inside him, while also reading the paper that confirmed his pregnancy. 

He was so excited and happy, he couldn’t wait to tell his mother, she was probably gonna be disappointed that they belonged to the cat, but she was most likely going to be excited. 

The owl was incredibly happy, this time he was gonna try and do everything right, this time he wasn’t gonna run back to there father, or to anyone, he’d be by himself, and only with them.


	3. I can(‘t) handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yes! Not only because I promised four updates, but because I’m honestly enjoying writing this! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a kudos if you do, now let’s start!

Bokuto was thinking of the conversation he had with his mother a couple hours prior. Even though it happened a bit of time ago, he could still remember it, as if it had barely happened.

-

“Hey mom” bokuto said, as he got into his apartment. 

“Hey sweetie” she responded, she was a bit weirded out since her son hadn’t called her in a few weeks. 

“I have some news...” the owl said, the document and photos still in his hands. Bokuto’s mother was a bit worried, she hoped that it was nothing bad. 

“I’m pregnant!” Bokuto announced, breaking the silence. On her end she was putting a hand on her mouth, she was happy yes, but as far as she knew her son didn’t have a mate. 

“Congratulations kou, but...sorry if I sound rude..I thought you weren’t mated..” she said, bokuto gulped. He didn’t want to tell his mom but he knew he had to tell her. 

“Um mom..” 

“Yes, honey...koutarou, don’t tell m-“ 

“They’re Kuroo’s..” he whispered out, she wanted to cry. 

“Sweetie...did he...did he rape you again?” She asked, her voice breaking and faltering. She was trying so hard to not cry, but she couldn’t believe that manipulative, asshole, of an alpha got his hands on her precious son. 

“Mom...It’s fine, I’m fine...I already told him to leave me alone, it’s fine” bokuto declared, hoping that would ease his mother. 

“I hate him, I sincerely hate him, Koutarou...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that he did that to you, have you reported him?..” she asked, bokuto frowned.

“No...” bokuto muttered out, his mother sighed. Her son was to damn kind, and not only that but he was also a bit naive. 

“Kou...I can’t tell You what to do..but he doesn’t deserve to get away with this..yo-“ she was cut off. 

“Mom, it’s fine, plus it’s pointless no one would believe that a famous person such as kuroo would ever rape me..” bokuto states coldly, he was telling the truth. His mother was both angry and excited. Excited for her grandchildren, but angry because the asshole who made them wasn’t paying the consequences.

“Karma is gonna bite him in the ass..” she said, bokuto laughed. 

“That’s harsh” he said in between his laughs. 

“I’m serious, anyways, bye koutarou, I’ll try to visit as soon as possible, love you” and with that she hung up. 

-

Bokuto sighed, he would never wish kuroo anything bad, but he didn’t wish him anything good either. He was rather confused. 

-

Kuroo was on his walk home. He was debating wether to do it or not, at the end he decided to do it. 

“Hey..” Kuroo said, the person on the other end of the phone scoffed. 

“What the hell do you want Kuroo? You’re not allowed to call me remember” kenma said, he was clearly still pissed from their last conversation, which was the ‘that’ discussion, or more better, their argument. 

“Kenma please..” Kuroo pleaded, as he got on the train. 

“No! Don’t ‘please’ me asshole, I told you I wasn’t gon-“ 

“I got bokuto pregnant again!” Kuroo whisper-shouted, kenma was shocked, and now he was even more agitated than before. 

“YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! I SWEAR TO GOD KUROO ONE DAY IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!” Kenma yelled into the phone, Kuroo flinched a bit. He knew that kenma could be really harsh when he wanted to. 

“Can we just talk?...please..I need advice” Kuroo muttered out, 

“Oh, now you want my advice? You know what? Fuck you Kuroo, I’m not helping you, figure it out yourself, you have to learn to deal with the damn consequences from your damn actions!” And with that Kenma hung up. 

Kuroo sighed, this was expected. Especially since ‘that’ conversation didn’t end with them on a good note. 

-

Kenma looked at Kuroo. At that moment the pudding-haired boy realized that his best friend was losing himself. Losing himself to this new persona. 

“Kuroo...”


	4. Walking and remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so I felt like many are going to enjoy this chapter. It has tons of plot points that will finally make the story have more of a plot instead of just being chapters of just what’s happening. Also I personally believe that this chapter has heavy angst, so if not comfortable with that than I suggest you don’t read it, however I hope you all enjoy, and leave a kudos if you do, it is greatly appreciated! Now let’s get on with it.

Kuroo got out of the train. He was incredibly disappointed at how the conversation with Kenma went, but he did deserve it.

-

_Kuroo wasn’t paying attention, he was completely zoned out. He didn’t understand why but it just seemed to happen more frequently nowadays._

_Kenma noticed his behavior was odd, but he didn’t want to question his best friend._

-

The alpha walked into a restaurant purchasing some food. The alpha was incredibly frustrated, how could he have pushed people that he held so dear away from him.

How did he push Kenma away? Someone he trusted with his life, how could he have pushed him away?

-

_Kuroo was sitting in his bedroom, today was basically the last day he was gonna have with Kenma._

_But instead of taking advantage of it, he didn’t say a single word, he just kept texting._

_Kenma looked at Kuroo. At that moment the pudding-haired boy realized that his best friend was losing himself. Losing himself to this new persona._

_“Kuroo...”_

-

Kuroo walked out of the restaurant with a bag in his hand. He mind was still wondering everywhere. He didn’t know what to do, was he really a different person?

Why did Kenma say he was losing himself? Why? He was the same, or so he believed.

-

_“Hmm?” Kuroo hummed out, not once looking away from his phone._

_“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this?” Kenma asked, the pudding-haired boy was honestly worried over the alpha._

_“I-“ Kuroo hesitated, the omega looked over at his friend, he was wearing a frown._

-

Kuroo walked a bit more. He knew for a fact that he was only a few blocks away. Just a few more blocks.

‘I miss him, maybe I really should apologize, or at least try and take his advice’ Kuroo thought, as he walked, snow began to fall. Winter really was coming.

-

_“I’m fine Kenma, you don’t have to worry, why do you ask?” Kuroo asked, not once turning to look at the boy._

_The omega muttered something out._

_“Sorry I wasn’t listening, what’d you say?” Kuroo asked, this time Kenma said it a little more agitated._

_“I feel like you’re doing this because you don’t want to face your problems..”_

-

The alpha sighed. He didn’t want to remember. Whenever he remembered what happened after those words left the other’s mouth he was filled with so much regret and guilt.

He kept walking, snow kept falling, and he kept on remembering. It was as if he was enjoying torturing himself with the memories.

-

_“What?..” Kuroo asked, his friend did not just say that._

_“Kuroo...you’re moving into this sloppy relationship, you barely even kn-“_

_“You can’t tell me that when you’re dating the fucking bastard that killed my kids!” Kuroo shouted, the omega didn’t flinch. He only glared at the alpha._

_“That’s none of your fucking business! And I’m not dating him!” Kenma yelled,_

_The alpha glared at him._

-

Kuroo walked into one more store, but all he could do was keep remembering. Why the hell did he fuck up everything?

He made his last purchase of the day.

“It’s really falling Huh?” The cashier said, giving the alpha a smile.

“Yeah, it’s falling from grace..” Kuroo muttered out.

-

_“Kuroo look at yourself! You’re trying to not fall apart! You’re losing yourself!” Kenma shouted, the alpha sighed._

_“Kenma, I’m fine..” Kuroo muttered out once more, but Kenma continued, he wanted the alpha to admit it._

_“Kuroo admit it! This isn’t what you want! You wanted those kids as much as Bokuto! You wanted Bokuto as much as he wanted you! This isn’t you!” Kenma shouted, the omega’s voice was full of anger._

_“It’s not true”_

-

Kuroo walked, just one more block. However he could already feel the hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t help it.

‘Why do I always remember this conversation? I’m myself, right?’ Kuroo thought, he wasn’t sure. He really wasn’t sure.

-

_“Yes it is! You wanted to have a family! Because you didn’t have a proper one yourself! Kuroo this isn’t you! You aren’t like this! You aren’t ever on your phone..you always wear a smug smirk, you always..” Kenma lowered his voice,_

_“I always what?! Spill it!” Kuroo shouted at the omega. The alpha was now getting up, the alpha inside him felt incredibly threatened._

_“You always didn’t plan anything! You were reckless! You didn’t care! Now you care about every little thing! Kuroo this isn’t you! You aren’t an asshole, you’re hurt! You’re in pain! Admit I-“ Kenma was shut up when Kuroo suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt._

_“I’m not in fucking pain! I could care less about him! Or about those fucking children!” Kuroo shouted,_

-

Kuroo knocked on the door. The snow piling up. And his tears were falling like waterfalls.

‘I hope he isn’t mad or upset’ Kuroo thought one last time. Before remembering the last part of their conversation.

-

_Kenma glared at the alpha. He didn’t recognize him at all, he was never aggressive or agitated, he never planned any of his things. Kuroo wasn’t like this._

_“Tetsurou...I don’t know you..” Kenma muttered out, before kicking the other; hard and quick. The alpha let go, and yelped in pain._

_“You aren’t the same...you’re moving on because you don’t want to face your problems...you’re a coward...fix yourself tetsurou..” Kenma said, fixing his clothes._

_“I hate you..” Kuroo muttered out, not realizing what he had just said. He turned and saw that the pudding-haired boy was smiling, a few tears were threatening to fall._

_“I hate you too, I hope that on your worst days you remember this...I can’t believe you’re doing this...don’t ever contact me..I’m over it! I always fucking defend you! But you don’t deserve it..you don’t deserve any of the good things happening to you..” Kenma left his room. Kuroo didn’t bother to chase after him. He knew the omega would regret it and come back._

-

Kuroo felt all the pain he was holding back come out. He didn’t even realize that he was being embraced by someone.

“I’m sorry..” he muttered out,

“I-yeah, I’m sorry for you too” bokuto said, he felt as the alpha who was always so smug, and smiling fall apart in his arms. The owl wanted to do everything to resist the damn cat, he ruined his life after all, so why should he be there for him?

The only reason Bokuto didn’t shove the alpha away, was because he was finally glad to see the alpha break his exterior and show the pain that he had been hiding for so long.


	5. Changes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hello again! I’m proud to say that I’m back with a few more chapters up my sleeve! I don’t know how many chapters I’ll be posting today...cause in all honesty I can’t make promises of five chapter and than only update three, so let’s just today there will be some updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I’m sorry if this is super shitty, I’m really just trying to develop a stable plot for this, anyways please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, I greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoy!

_ Bokuto kept embracing the cat that was in front of him. The alpha wouldn’t calm down, all his pain and agony was now being let free.  _

_ ‘How long have you felt like this?’ The omega thought, as the snow was piling outside.  _

_Bokuto dragged the alpha inside his apartment. The cat’s body was limp, and warm; bokuto smiled lightly, he hadn’t been this close to the alpha in some time._

_“I’m sorry, ‘m sorry...s-sorry” Kuroo muttered against the omega’s neck. Bokuto shivered from the soft mouthing of the taller male._

_“It’s fine...” Bokuto says, still standing there. Embracing one another, neither wanted to let go, could moments like this last forever?_

_After a few minutes, Kuroo finally peeled himself away from Bokuto. The alpha’s eyes were red, and puffy, the owl frowned. Even if the alpha had caused him pain he didn’t like seeing him like this, he didn’t want to see the alpha like this._

_Kuroo removed his jacket, while Bokuto put the food away. He wasn’t hungry, and he suspected that the alpha wasn’t either._

_The silence between them felt like tension. There was something building up in the air, it felt like a cloud of sadness and sorrow._

_The omega sat on the couch, he didn’t say a word. He was quiet, not daring to look at the alpha who looked nothing like his usual self. Kuroo took a deep breathe, he sat next to the omega and leaned his head on owl’s shoulder._

_“Kuroo?” The owl quietly asked, the cat felt at how the boy tensed a bit._

_“Hm?..” the cat was now facing the omega beside him. He was met with golden eyes, and a sad smile._

_“I wish you would change...”_

_Kuroo spent the night with Bokuto. They didn’t say anything, they found the silence more comfortable than making a forced conversation. When Kuroo left the next morning, he kissed the sleeping omega farewell._

_He knew the right thing to do was not to come back to Bokuto until he changed._

-

A month passed ever since that day. And something Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t expect happened. 

A journalist had been around when Kuroo left to see Bokuto. The person took many photos and made it into a huge story. 

Bokuto would roam the halls of his school getting looks and looks. Everyone was talking behind his back, the only one who was still there was sugawara, the boy didn’t treat the omega any different. He didn’t even bring up anything that would make the owl uncomfortable.

Kuroo was a different story, he would have to dodge reporters, and deny Bokuto’s existence. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t have any other choice, he had a mate that was publicly announced, he couldn’t just say that Bokuto was his omega.

-

Kuroo was on very thin ice with Kaisuki. The story had finally died down but Kai was annoyed, many were calling him a fool, while others called him worthless. 

Today Kuroo got home and decided to approach Kai about this whole topic.

They were eating dinner when Kuroo brought it up. 

“Kai...I’m sorry about all of this..” Kuroo says, he received a glare from the omega that was across the table. 

“Kuroo, stop lying, tell me what’s happening?...your lies hurt more than the truth, ya know that right?” The boy said, kuroo could smell that his mate was distressed. Why and how did he get himself into this mess?

“I’m not lying, I would never lie to you, never, I love you..” kuroo stated, this was the biggest lie he had ever told in his life. Kuroo had begun to realize that Bokuto didn’t need him, didn’t want him, anywhere near himself nor their kids, so he was ready to live with his pain and leave them alone. 

The cat knew he was gonna regret his decision but he didn’t have much of a choice, he knew he wasn’t going to change, he had understood that he couldn’t change. 

Kaisuki sighed, Kuroo looked at him and noticed that he was crying. 

“Kuroo...promise me that..you’re over it..” Kai mumbled out, he was now sobbing, Kuroo got up and hugged the omega. It didn’t feel the same. 

“I promise, nothing will ever come between us” Kuroo said, kissing the omega’s forehead. 

-

Bokuto groaned, he didn’t know that studying for his finals were gonna he so hard. 

He took a break, and caressed his now tiny bump. He thought of how his kids would most likely resent him for not having a father in their lives, but he knew Kuroo wasn’t ready to give everything up for him and the kids. He wasn’t ready to change. 

Bokuto didn’t realize he was crying, until he wiped his eyes and was met with watery tears. He let a heavy and rigid breath, he really wished that Kuroo would just grow up and change. 


	6. Excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: another update! This is the second one for today! I have no idea how many I might upload, but meh doesn’t matter, as long as you all love the chapters than that is perfectly fine. I hope you all like this! Please leave a kudos if you do, it is very greatly appreciated!

The owl let another week pass; adding to the month. However, Bokuto finally understood that Kuroo wasn’t coming back anymore. It broke his heart to know that the Kuroo refused to give himself, and them a chance, but he couldn’t do anything to make the alpha change his mind. After he did tell the alpha to leave him alone; but if he just changed for better than worst, than he might’ve just given him a chance. 

Bokuto sighed, he didn’t feel like getting up that morning. He was tired; for the last few days he hadn’t been sleeping, he would stay up at night crying, waiting for Kuroo to just knock on his door and say ‘I want to change’, it never once came. The owl couldn’t miss anymore school days though, so no matter how tired and frustrated he was, the owl finally got up. 

-

Kuroo kept staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to get up; not one bit of the cells in his body wanted to move out of bed. He had spent the month thinking about wether to just go back to the omega he had left behind. The alpha inside him pleaded to go and see him, but Kuroo wasn’t willing too. 

He had a reputation, he had a mate, he had everything he could possibly want, plus, he impregnated the omega without consent, he didn’t find it fair to just show up unannounced and say ‘hey I’m back, and ima marry you and have more kids with you’. 

Kuroo sighed, at the end of the day his reputation didn’t matter, plus he and Kai were still on the rocks, the omega would bring up the owl at random times asking if the alpha was still seeing him, he would have to assure him that he wasn’t, but Kai was always suspicious. He really needed to figure out something. 

The alpha finally got up, and began his morning routine. Today he and Kai were going to spend the day together, so he had to get ready, even though he really didn’t want to. 

-

Bokuto arrived to his first class a bit early. He took advantage of the spare minutes and closed his eyes. 

He was awoken a couple minutes later and was met with sugawara, who had a very warm smile plastered on his face. 

Bokuto returned the smile, he stretched a bit and finally straightened himself out. The gray-haired omega took his seat and eyed the owl. 

“Something wrong? I always find you sleeping these last few days, are the little ones tiring you out?” He asked, Bokuto blushed a bit. 

“I guess you can say that? I don’t know, I just feel more tired than usual” bokuto said, taking out his materials. ‘And maybe because I avoid sleep and end up crying at night instead’ the owl thought, but the other didn’t need to know that. 

They kept talking for a bit, and suga caressed Bokuto’s stomach. The omega blushed while the gray-haired boy was eyeing his stomach with amusement. 

“You need to be easier on your mom over here, he looks like he hasn’t slept in days” 

Class finally started, and Bokuto almost automatically fell asleep. Suga sighed, and wrote down all the notes, he knew the omega needed the sleep. 

-

Kuroo was yet again sitting on the bench. The coach had realized that he was not only out of it, but incredibly aggressive so he made him sit out for a bit. 

Kuroo drank his water, but he still felt a bit odd, he usually wasn’t this agitated especially during practice. He ignored it, and sat there thinking. 

‘Today for sure I’ll go see him’ Kuroo thought, the coach let him back in the game and he felt a bit more relieved. 

-

Bokuto’s school day wasn’t at all entertaining, mostly because he slept in almost all his periods, except his last. The teacher noticed he was sleeping and woke him up. 

The owl walked into his apartment and threw his things somewhere. He went into the kitchen, he was pretty hungry so he thought that he might have something in his fridge. He pouted when he was greeted with a basically empty fridge. 

‘I guess I should go buy some food or something..’ bokuto grabbed his wallet, keys, and scarf. He’d buy groceries some other day. 

-

Kai and Kuroo were having a nice day. After Kuroo left practice the rest of the day was basically full of corny romantic things that Kuroo wasn’t a particular fan of. 

“Let’s get ice cream” Kai commented, Kuroo nodded in agreement, even though it was cold he was still up for it. 

-

Bokuto didn’t know why he ended up getting up ice cream. First he was in a restaurant having some ramen, and now he was here, eyeing every flavor and wishing that he could have one of everything.

“Sir which flavor would you like?” The woman behind the counter asked, wearing the kindest smile.

“Which would you suggest?” Bokuto asked her, her eyes widened a bit, before pointing to a light green tub. 

“I like green tea...I find it really good, but I don’t know if you’d like that flavor” she expressed with such glee and excitement. Bokuto smiled at that, ‘I hope I have a little girl who’s like her..’ the owl thought, he blushed before agreeing that’d he take a scoop of green tea in sugar cone. 

At the moment the bell to the small shop rang. The owl turned around out of curiosity and was met with a single male, with lavender hair and blue eyes. 

Bokuto went back to his ice cream until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

“So you really are pregnant..” bokuto found the comment odd. He didn’t know this person, so why was he-

“I-um..I-I’m s-sorry” bokuto stuttered out, he paid and got his ice cream however he was met with a very agitated lavender-haired boy. 

“You ruined my relationship..” 

Bokuto avoided eye-contact, he felt incredibly awkward and horrible. 

“I apologize, I-it wasn’t my intention...” Bokuto muttered, 

“You’re nothing but a slut, I hope you realize that he prefers me over you..” the omega felt something boil inside him. He approached the other. 

“Excuse me, I already apologized and I don’t care, I could care less over who he prefers, I find it sad that you have to say that in order to feel better about what happened, bye and have a great day” Bokuto said calmly and left the shop. 

He was met with a very familiar alpha and he just scoffed. The cat grabbed him and tried to talk to him. 

“Don’t you dare grab me! You’re mate over there called me a slut! I guess they don’t know that you’re the one who goes out to knock up omegas!” Bokuto shouted, he threw the alpha his ice cream and left back to his apartment. 

-

“Why on earth would you call him that?!” Kuroo yelled at Kai once they got home. 

“Because its true! He offered himself to you and you willingly knocked him up!” Kai shouted back, he was incredibly hurt and agitated. 

“He isn’t a slut! Don’t go disrespecting people!” 

“Yes he is! What else would you call a damn omega who sleeps with a damn mated alpha! He knew you had a mate! He knew you were dating someone! He’s noth-“ 

“Stop calling him a slut! And he didn’t know I was in relationship! I mated with him during my rut! I purposely got him pregnant! I fucked him without a single ounce of his consent!” Kai’s eyes widened in horror. Kuroo knew that the truth had to come out eventually. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole...” Kai muttered out, Kuroo sighed. 

“Yeah, I know, that’s why we’re done here, it’s over between us Kai, I’m sorry for being a really shitty mate and boyfriend, but I’m over it, I can’t stay with someone I don’t love” Kai felt himself tear up. 

“You can’t do that! Kuroo you prefer me! You always have, how? Why?” Kai asked frantically, wiping his tears as they streamed down. 

“Kai, I don’t love you like how I love him, I only see you as someone I care for and who cares for me back, with Bokuto...it’s different, I can imagine my whole li-“ Kuroo was instantly shut up when he felt the palm of the boy’s hand touch his cheek.

“I hate you...I hope you rot!” Kai said before walking out their shared apartment and leaving. 

‘Well I guess I got through step one’ Kuroo thought, he did feel guilty for leading the other omega on, but he felt way stronger towards Bokuto than Kai and at this point he was willing to do anything to have the other omega in his life. 

-

Bokuto cried himself to sleep. He felt incredibly guilty for ruining a perfect relationship. He just felt guilty for everything. 

As he slept his mind was still awake, and he had one frequent thought. 

‘I hate myself’ is what his mind kept telling him. This encounter made him feel so wrong, he was still the weak omega from back than. The one who didn’t know what to do, the one who was always lost and confused. 

And maybe the boy was right. Maybe he was a slut for giving in and letting the other alpha do whatever he wanted with him, to let the alpha impregnate him. 

The boy was definitely right with saying he was the preferred omega. The alpha literally left him for a month, he expected him to show up and say he was ready to change. But no, never once did he show up, he left him and went back to leading a perfectly normal life. Giving out interviews, and going on many dates with his mate. 

He was nothing compared to the other omega. The other omega was short and adorable but he was tall and muscular, and the other seemed to just be a more suitable mate. He wasn’t, he wasn’t pretty nor smart, he was just some worthless omega that always gave in to a manipulative alpha. 

Bokuto hugged his pillow tighter before waking up to a loud knock on his door. He ignored it and hope it would go away. But it only got louder. The owl groaned, why was he never able to drown in his thoughts? 

He opened the door and was greeted with a hug from a very familiar alpha. Bokuto was a bit shocked, but eventually hugged him back. He felt his neck be showered in kisses, and than felt the sensitive skin be sucked on. 

“Mine..” Kuroo mumbled against the skin, hugging Bokuto tighter. 

“Not until you change..” bokuto muttered out. If the alpha was going to be with him, than it was definitely time that he began to change, wether he liked it or not.


	7. A chance to try again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m back for another update! Cause it was that time again, plus I feel like this story needs to start advancing! My eyes hurt so much right now, but it’s perfectly fine! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a kudos if you do! So let’s start!

Bokuto awoke the next morning to arms wrapped around him possessively, while the alpha’s head was buried in his neck.

The omega calmed down at the alpha’s scent, however he really needed to get up, he had class that morning, and he was pretty sure that Kuroo had practice.

“Oi..Kuroo..” bokuto mumbled out, trying to escape the alpha’s grip. 

“Stop moving...just a few more minutes..” Kuroo muttered out, trying to push the omega back on the bed, however the owl wasn’t having any of that. 

“Tetsurou Kuroo I have class, and you have practice, so hurry up and get off and up” bokuto stated, however the alpha only tightened his grip and held onto the omega tighter, grazing the nape of his neck. 

Bokuto sighed, before pushing the alpha away. 

“Get up tetsurou!” Bokuto shouted, the alpha’s opened his eyes and was greeted with a very agitated omega, he smirked. He leaned in and kissed the owl; bokuto melted into the kiss it was so tender and soft, it felt like heaven. 

“Good morning darling..” kuroo whispered into the omega’s ear, lightly nibbling it. Even though he had barely showed up and decided to stay with Bokuto, it felt like he had lived with the omega his whole life. 

“M-morning..” the owl stutters out, he gets out and stretches. Kuroo looks at the boy in front of him and he can’t help but smile; he looked beautiful with his hair down, and his features were just so angelic. He was so lucky to have this omega bare his children. 

“Hey did you hear me?” The owl asked, waving his hand in front of the cat. Kuroo snapped back into reality, he looked at the Omega and was rather confused, did he say something while he was zoned out? 

“You’re ira-Kuroo how do you say it again?” Bokuto asked, the cat chuckled

“It’s irritating, but what did you say?” Kuroo asked, finally getting up and stretching himself. He looked around and realized that half his stuff was in his own apartment. 

“I have an appointment after my classes are over, at 2:30 of the afternoon, I was wondering if you were gon-“ 

“YES!” Kuroo yelled out, his eyes were filled with joy and excitement. Bokuto chuckled. 

“Okay than, I’ll see ya at 2:30 than I have to go, I’ll text ya the address, bye tetsurou” bokuto said already leaving, who would’ve known that the omega was so fast at changing. Before the omega left the alpha gave him one last goodbye kiss. 

Kuroo sighed, he had to hurry up and go to practice. 

-

Kuroo walked into his apartment and found a wreck, almost everything in the small space was on the floor, there was shattered glass everywhere, along with every plate he owned. 

The cat didn’t want to deal with this, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. 

He walked on the shattered glass and found ripped up photos of him and Kai. He gulped; that gulp held nothing but guilt and shame. 

He walked into their once shared bedroom and wasn’t surprised to find all of Kai’s stuff all gone, along with all his stuff on the floor. 

Some of his clothes were torn and cut up into shreds. Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a laugh, he didn’t know that Kai could’ve been like this; he didn’t know Kai was the evil scorned lover type. He was grateful to find his uniform completely fine. He also found a note. 

“I hope you rot! You’re such a fucking bastard! I hate you, I hope your life goes horribly wrong!” 

Kuroo crumpled it up and threw into the nearest trash can. He stuffed the remainder of his clothes in his gym bag; there weren’t many so it fit perfectly. And walked out of the apartment, he locked the door and left the key there. He wasn’t ever coming back, might as well just leave it like that. 

-

Bokuto walked into the gym and felt incredibly uncomfortable. His last class ended early due to the fact that he might’ve been the one that made the chemical explode, but no one needed to know that. 

And Kuroo wasn’t done with his practice so the alpha had invited him over. After that ended they would finally leave to the appointment. 

Kuroo looked over and saw Bokuto trying not to look awkward. The alpha ran towards his omega ignoring every yell for him. Bokuto opened his arms and was immediately embraced by the cat. The alpha showered him in kisses and lightly caressed his stomach. 

“How was your day? How are you? How are they? Any pain? You okay? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?” Kuroo showered the boy with questions, and bokuto only smiled, as he saw the alpha asking him question after question he was reminded of the old high school Kuroo. 

“I’m fine, also my day was pretty boring, we’ll eat later, now go back to practice, your teammates are calling for you” Bokuto said calmly, pushing the alpha towards his teammates. 

“Fine, but you have to sit with the others, I want to have a close eye on you, since you are pregnant” Kuroo commented, bokuto looked over and saw that there were a few people sitting in the front; the mates of the players. 

“Okay than...just hurry up” bokuto mumbled out, the alpha nodded. The owl quietly walked over and took a seat. He looked over and immediately recognized some of the people sitting there.

Right next to him was the guess monster of shiratorizawa. And next to the red-head was a aoba johsai’s ace. ‘So not many have mates...is this whole team single or something?’ Bokuto asked himself, he looked at the team and recognized a few of the players. 

After a few minutes the silence was broken when the red head next to owl began to cheer for wakatoshi. Bokuto smiled, while Iwaizumi sighed. 

“Isn’t my wakatoshi great?” The red-head said, he turned around and finally noticed Bokuto. 

“Oh it’s you! Um-oh yeah! Fukurōdani’s simpleton of an ace!” The red-head exclaimed, the raven laughed lightly. 

“He has a name tendou” iwaizumi said calmly. 

“Oh, um-baku-no wait Bokuto right?” Tendou asked, Bokuto blushed and nodded. 

“Why aren’t you playing for the national team? You were great back in high scho-“ 

“Tendou, don’t be rude” iwaizumi cut the red-head off, giving him a slight glare. 

“Oh...um, I missed the chance, since I didn’t get to play for nationals with my team, so no one was able to scout me..” bokuto said calmly, everything from high school began to flood his brain. But he only smiled. 

Tendou returned the smile. 

“Well you still seem to be doing great!” Bokuto laughed a bit, but noticed that the team was finally done. A certain brunette walked up to Iwaizumi and tried hugging the raven. 

“Iwa-Chan! Don’t be mean!” Oikawa shouted trying to hug his mate. 

“Shut up already! You stink!” The raven said before finally giving in. 

Meanwhile Tendou was greeted with a simple hug. And for Bokuto, he was greeted with a nice kiss. 

-

Kuroo walked into the doctor’s office, he was gripping Bokuto’s hand tightly. This was the first time he had ever come with Bokuto to see there children. 

“Mr. Bokuto” the owl got up, Kuroo still holding onto his hand. 

They were led into the room and were met with the very nice doctor that had attended to Bokuto into the past. 

“Oh so you must be the father” he said, Kuroo glared at him and let out his alpha’s pheromones; it didn’t matter that he still hadn’t marked the omega, but bokuto was his and only his. 

Bokuto glared at Kuroo. He needed to stop being so possessive. 

“Okay than...well let’s check and see how they are..” the doctor was now a bit uncomfortable, he didn’t know Bokuto’s mate was so protective of him, but he found it incredibly adorable.

After bokuto had to talk Kuroo into letting the doctor rub the cream on his stomach they were finally able to view the children. 

“Well Bokuto, they seem to be developing fine, and it’s safe to say that you are now officially exactly 4 months pregnant..” Kuroo couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. There his children were, exactly three of them. It was perfect, they were gonna be perfect; they did have Bokuto as a mother after all. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened when he felt Kuroo’s hand tighten. He looked over and saw Kuroo had a few tears in his eyes, it seemed he was trying very hard to not let them fall, but eventually he gave in. Bokuto smiled at that. Maybe Kuroo could be willing to change. 

-

The owl petted the cat’s hair lightly. The alpha had immediately cuddled up with him, his face laying against his stomach, and he began talking to the triplets of how proud he was to be there father. 

“I’m sorry for being so shitty..” Kuroo muttered out, bokuto furrowed his brows. 

“I’m sorry that I lost you guys...you don’t know how much I cried behind closed doors..” 

“Kuroo..” bokuto whispered, did the alpha really cry? 

“I’m glad the universe is giving me a second chance...I promise this time I won’t let you guys or your mother go...I love you all...you’re all my world, you make everything on the cruel planet brighter..” 

Bokuto smiled, Kuroo was finally opening up a bit more. He Really was ready to change his whole attitude about everything. 

“Yeah we’re also happy that the universe is giving us another shot, also Kuroo” 

“Hmm?” The alpha looked up, and was met with a very wide and bright smile. 

“We love you too” bokuto said, Kuroo reaches out and caressed the omega’s cheek. How could he ever let such precious things get away from him?


	8. A trip that goes two ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hiya! I’m back at it again with updates, and you might be saying ‘fucking finally!’ But I’m really sorry for all these delays, believe me I’m trying my very hardest; however I have tons of things going on in my life, and, well my eyes hurt a lot sometimes from staying up to update this, so please bare with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next few chapters I’ll be updating, please leave a kudos if you do, and well let’s enjoy this chapter.

Bokuto peaked a bit from the doorway of their now shared bedroom. He wasn’t sure if kuroo’s idea was a good one, but the owl couldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted. 

“Well I’ll be leaving now if I want to get there in time” kuroo abruptly announced, the owl blushed, how did the alpha know he was there. 

“Kuroo are you sure this is okay? I mean won’t they get mad?” The owl asked, making hand gestures to emphasize on what he was saying. 

“Kou, I’ll be fine, and yes, they’ll most likely be very mad, especially the asshole, but I have to do this” the alpha stated, the omega sighed and wrapped himself around the father of his kids. 

“Please come home safely, I’d cry a lot if anything happened to you...” The alpha let out a laugh, and hugged the omega in front of him. 

“I promise I’ll be fine, plus it’s only 30 minutes away, I’ll be back and with you before you know it” the alpha reassured, letting go of the omega. 

Bokuto walked him to the door, handing him his keys and wallet. Kuroo noticed how sad Bokuto looked. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be fine, you’re acting like I may leave and never come back” 

Bokuto didn’t meet the alpha’s eyes; kuroo had left him on multiple occasions and always promised to come back, but never would, this wouldn’t be any different than those times. The alpha sighed, he gave the omega a kiss.

“I’ll never leave you, believe me, you’ll need the receipt to return me!” Kuroo said, as he received a laugh from Bokuto 

“Alright fine, I believe you, I’ll only wait for you until 10” bokuto announced, the alpha nodded and with that he was gone and running to the station. He couldn’t dare to take to long. 

-

Kuroo gave one last knock on the door. He had been knocking for at least a good 10 minutes and still he got no response. 

“KENMA I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE YOU ASSHOLE!” Kuroo yelled, the door suddenly opened and he was met with the asshole he didn’t want to face. 

“Why are you here?” Kuroo glared at the other alpha. 

“I could say the same for you, you piece of-“ the cat didn’t finish when he heard a very familiar voice speak from inside the house. 

“Akaashi leave it to me, I’ll deal with him” the alpha frowned, but complied. Kuroo had the urge to kill him, however this was Kenma’s mate so he couldn’t do that. 

The pudding-haired boy walked out, closing the door behind him. 

“Why are you here Kuroo? What do you want?” 

The alpha gulped, he couldn’t be freezing up now, not when this was his idea. 

“I hate akaashi..” kuroo managed out, Kenma gave him a glare. 

“Really? You come here to say that, I don’t care what you have to say alright, no-“ 

“No I’m sorry, can we walk around and talk, please” kuroo was basically pleading. The omega sighed. 

“Fine, I’m only giving you five minutes” 

“Ten” 

“Make that four” 

“Never mind, five it is!” 

-

Bokuto knocked on the door, and was immediately greeted with a hug from his mother. 

“MY BABY!” She shouted with glee, bokuto laughed at her comment. 

“Mom! C-Can’t breathe..” she instantly let go, and focused on her son’s stomach that was now obviously showing.

“So those are my grandkids in there! I’m so happy for you! Well not about being related to the damn feline of yours...but still! Come in!” Bokuto wasn’t surprised to find his mother being her regular ball of energy self. 

He took of his shoes, and immediately got feelings of happiness. He hadn’t been home in quite some time, and as soon as he entered he was reminded of every thing from high school. 

He took a seat with his mother and she immediately began crying. 

“Mom why are you crying? Should I call dad? Mom don’t cry, look I’m doing good” bokuto commented flashing a smile, she wiped her eyes. 

“It’s just I’m sorry for being such a terrible mother, I didn’t protect you from them, and now again your pregnant from the same damn alpha...you don’t know how much I hate him for doing this to you...”

Bokuto smiled, he reached out for his mother and let her cry into his shoulder. 

“Mom I’m fine, you can’t always be there to protect me, ya know that right? Plus I have some news that might shock you” 

“What?” She murmured into her son’s shoulder; she couldn’t compose herself, whenever she got emotional she wouldn’t be able to make herself presentable.

“He’s more willing to change nowadays, also, I’m not bonded with him, so you don’t have to worry, we both have agreed we’ll put that off till later..” 

Bokuto’s mother stopped her sobs. And instantly let go of her son just to smile and shower him in kisses. 

“Yay! So technically he isn’t family!” 

“Well not yet at least...” bokuto muttered out, his mother almost instantly went back into a crying fit. Deep down she wouldn’t mind if kuroo married her son, but what she really wanted was for him to change, and to be able to properly care for her son and her grandchildren. 

-

Bokuto spent his time with his mother, however Kuroo never ended up showing up. As he left his mother scoffed “I knew he wasn’t going to change” she remarked before hugging her son goodbye. 

As he got on to the train he was a bit anxious. Where in the hell was the damn cat? 

He called and sent him messages, but his calls would only go to voicemail, and his messages kept reading not delivered. 

He got into his apartment and was greeted with a hug. Almost all his anxiety flew out the window, however now it was replaced with anger. 

“Where were you?! My mom scoffed! She was incredibly disappointed!” Bokuto yelled, he instantly regretted when he got a glare from the alpha. 

“Well I had a very short discussion with Kenma himself, but I did have a very long with akaashi” 

Bokuto froze. 

“You what? What did you tell him? Tetsurou, what on earth did you do?” Bokuto asked, he didn’t think the alpha was gonna meet akaashi as well. 

“Well I told him how shitty he was, and how I knew that he raped you, I basically told him that I hope he rots, and well he said I’m no better...and well, Uh, I punched him, and he fought back, and...basically I left and couldn’t face you after that” 

Bokuto frowned, the point of kuroo going to see Kenma was to rebuild his friendship with him. 

“But hey, Kenma said he’d forgive me as long as I never laid another hand on akaashi, he’s very protective of the asshole, but meh can’t do anything about it”

Bokuto relaxed, he didn’t like hearing of akaashi since it brought back so many horrible memories, but he was just glad that Kuroo came back to him. 

“Thanks for coming back home” bokuto muttered out, 

“No problem..” kuroo mumbled out against the omega’s neck, he grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth. He was very tempted to bite it, to finally mark bokuto and make him his, however he forced the alpha inside him to bite back his urge. 

Bokuto blushed, a bit. He didn’t know how much longer he was gonna have to tell his omega to wait for the bite to claim them. 

And kuroo wasn’t sure he could hold back any longer. His temptation was much bigger than the control he had.


	9. Old habits die hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: welp this is the second update for today! Don’t know how many are left, but I’ll go at it until my eyes begin to hurt! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave a kudos if you do so, now let’s continue. :3

Bokuto was going to be six months pregnant in about one week, and even though he had Kuroo, he was noticing how the cat was beginning to fall back into his old habits, and give back in to his old self. 

The owl first noticed that after he visited kenma he would tend to go out more, and he wouldn’t come back till whenever he felt like it. Bokuto tried his best not to worry but that was really hard when he would sometimes come home till one or two in the morning. 

Next were the frequent lies. He had begun to lie over the littlest things; bokuto always knew he was lying, but tried to have patience for him because he knew it wouldn’t last forever, that he was having a hard time letting go of old habits that he had been so accustomed to. 

Than came the manipulation. Kuroo would do anything to have his way, which included manipulating Bokuto, or more better said, attempting to. The owl didn’t like it and would confront him about it whenever he did it, and it would always end in an argument. 

And the possessiveness was way to much. Bokuto would congratulate some of his teammates, or talk to a few friends and kuroo wouldn’t like it, he would complain and accuse him of fooling around with them.

-

Bokuto sat there rubbing his temples, again here he was; on the couch, past midnight, waiting for the dumbass of an alpha to come home. 

He heard the apartment door open, and saw Kuroo looking like he had been dragged out of hell or something; his clothes were a mess, and so was hair.

Bokuto sighed, “kuroo where were you?” The alpha turned to look at him and completely ignored him. But bokuto was tired of all his reckless behavior, he’d been acting like this for the past month and a half.

“What is wrong with you? Tetsurou why are you acting like this? Why are you behaving like this?” 

Kuroo sat down next to the omega, and let his head lean on the omega’s shoulder. 

Bokuto pushed him away and glared at him. 

“Tetsurou! Tell me what’s wrong! This isn’t you, just about a month ago you were doing fine! What is this?! Why are you doing this to yourself?!” Bokuto shouted, he wasn’t aware that tears were falling down his face.

Kuroo snapped back into reality. Had Bokuto been crying like this while he was gone? 

‘What on earth am I doing?’ Kuroo thought, why was he giving in to all his demons? Bokuto didn’t deserve this, but he kept doing it and doing it. Every morning he would wake up and say ‘today is the last day, I’ll be on my best behavior tomorrow’ but the cycle kept repeating and repeating itself.

“Because I give in to easily...” kuroo mumbled out, he might’ve been drunk but he was still self-aware. 

“Why? Tetsurou, why do you do this to yourself? Where is all of this coming from?..” bokuto asked, kuroo instantly fell apart. 

“Because I always have the thought in the back of my head that I don’t deserve happiness...I’ve fucked up everything...why do I deserve anything that I’m being given?...” Bokuto almost cried again, but he held back his tears. He leaned over to hug the alpha.

“Tetsurou, there is always time to fix your errors, you don’t have to do this...you deserve happiness, even if you did fuck up, if you’re willing to put in the effort than you deserve happiness...please stop doing this...i don’t want to lose you, and neither do our children..” Bokuto said as he rubbed soothing circles to the alpha, trying to calm him down. 

“Koutarou, marry me?..” bokuto blushed when he heard those words leave the alpha’s mouth. 

“You’re joking right?” 

“No, I’m not, unless your answer is no, Than yeah I am...” 

“You’re drunk...we’ll discuss this in the morning, let’s go to bed...” bokuto dragged the alpha to bed, and almost instantly the cat fell asleep. 

He felt how the alpha wrapped his hands around him, his head buried in the omega’s neck. 

Bokuto smiled, before falling asleep calmly. It was the first relaxing sleep he had in about a month. 

-

Bokuto awoke and found the alpha missing. He sighed, maybe what happened last night was a dream. 

He walked out the room and found the alpha in the kitchen. Surprisingly he was actually cooking. 

“Kuroo what time is it?..” bokuto asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Eight in the morning” the alpha stated calmly, bokuto ran around looking for his things. 

“Kou, it’s Saturday” kuroo yelled from the kitchen, when he saw the omega he couldn’t help but laugh at him. His bag wasn’t even on the right way and half of his papers were on the floor, also he was still in pajamas.

“Oh right...I knew that..” bokuto let everything fall to the floor and went over to hug kuroo. 

“Hey kou” 

“Hm?” 

“Marry me?” Kuroo asked, bokuto blushed and instantly pulled away from the alpha. 

“Tet-“ bokuto was silenced when kuroo began to speak.

“Koutarou, I’m not joking, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me a better person...you’re the only one who understa-“ 

“Tetsurou the food” the alpha instantly let go and walked into the kitchen only to see burned pancakes. He sighed, but bokuto only laughed.

“This time I’ll make them, but I want you to continue your rant” bokuto says as he grabbed another frying pan. 

“Koutarou Bokuto i love you because you accepted and understood me when everyone didn’t, i also love you because you’re such an amazing person, so I would really like it if you married me” Kuroo stated as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto. 

“That sounds really corny and lame” bokuto commented, 

“I just poured my heart out, and I get thi-“

“But, I accept on one condition” 

“What would that be?” Kuroo asked, he was a bit nervous.

“You have to change one way or another, I want you to stop being so negative, do you understand tetsurou?” The alpha shuddered, the omega definitely meant it if he was calling him by his first name. 

“Yes I do koutarou” 

Bokuto smiled, he didn’t have an engagement ring or anything but he knew that the alpha had the right intentions.

Kuroo smiled against the omega’s neck. However the scent he got from the omega made him want to bite bokuto. The alpha inside him was getting impatient, how much longer until the alpha could finally have omega? Until he could be bonded with him for the rest of his life.

Kuroo pushed those thoughts aside, now all he could think about was his future; he was gonna have his kids in it, and most importantly he was gonna have Bokuto. He Really needed to change, hopefully he could kill off his old habits.


	10. Very unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so this is the last update for the day I hope you all enjoy! And if you do please leave a kudos! It’s greatly appreciated now let’s start!

Kuroo arrived at kenma’s place, he was so grateful that the boy actually agreed to meet with him after the incident that happened last time.

He knocked once and was greeted with the pudding-haired boy, but he seemed really out of it. 

“What’s up with you?” Kuroo asked, while he took off his shoes. 

“I’ll tell you once you’re fully settled in, what do you want to drink?” The boy asked, kuroo was a bit concerned over the omega, he was never like this.

“May i have a coffee? But seriously what’s wrong with you?”

-

Bokuto looked in the fridge and wasn’t surprised to find it almost empty; the kids loved every type of food, especially sour things.

“You guys need to stop making me crave everything, it’s very hard to go out without getting attention you know that right?” Bokuto said to them, he received a rather harsh kick.

“Meanies, you’re gonna make me cry” the owl commented with a laugh, he felt another kick but this time it was softer. 

“Well, time to go grocery shopping” bokuto muttered out and received another few kicks. The triplets were very lively, Kuroo had stated that they inherited that from Bokuto, but the owl argued that they got them from their alpha father. 

The owl reached for his wallet and house keys, and left the apartment he’d be back in about an hour.

-

“HE WHAT?!” Kuroo shouted, scaring the omega in front of him. 

“Please kuroo don’t yell...it’s fine, I’m good on my own, I didn’t need him anyways” kenma said, kuroo however could clearly hear how his friend was very disappointed.

“Kenma he can’t do that, he basically used you and left! Especially not now! I’ll drag his sorry ass back here!” Kuroo declared already getting up from his chair. 

“Kuroo he didn’t know, he still doesn’t know, especially since I just found a couple days ago”

“That’s no excuse! He probably suspected!” Kuroo yelled, he was very infuriated with the news he had just heard. 

-

Bokuto was looking at the frozen sweets, he didn’t know wether to get the new ice pops that had come out a few days ago, or to go with a simple tub of chocolate ice cream.

‘Hmm, both are probably good, but I really want to try the ice pops, but what if they taste horribly?...’ the owl thought, 

He had finally made up his mind when he was met with a very familiar face. 

“Fuck..” he muttered under his breathe, he quickly got the ice pops trying to leave the frozen aisle as soon as possible.

But the person grabbed his wrist and Bokuto automatically knew he was screwed. 

“Where is kuroo?..” the boy asked, Bokuto gulped and tried hiding his right hand; the one that now held a gold band on his ring finger.

“I have no idea, now if you don’t mind I’l-“ 

“We were perfect for each other, but you ruined all of it! How on earth could you?!” The boy shouted, people in aisle were beginning to look at them weird. 

“I’m sorry okay? But I can’t do anything about it” 

“You ruined everything! You ruined my whole damn life!” 

Bokuto broke his wrist free and felt all the anger he had been holding back spring free.

“I didn’t ruin something that never existed! Plus I didn’t even know you before all this so I can’t be responsible for everything in your life! I’m sorry about everything but you can’t blame me for it! Especially not when it was him who forced himself on me! Now goodbye!” 

Bokuto left, and felt incredibly ashamed and guilty of letting that personal information out, but he couldn’t stand hearing himself be blamed for something that clearly wasn’t at all his fault. 

-

Kuroo left kenma’s house feeling incredibly angry and disappointed, he couldn’t believe what kenma had told him.

“Kuroo I’m pregnant with akaashi’s child” 

“What and where is he?”

“We broke up a couple days ago, so he left somewhere else” 

Kuroo tried to get the conversation out of his head but it was as if the conversation was glued to his brain. He still couldn’t believe that akaashi just left kenma like that. The pudding-haired boy didn’t deserve that.

Kuroo got on the train and was going straight home, he was debating wether to tell bokuto or not.

‘If I tell him it could trigger him, if I don’t he’ll maybe think I’m fooling around with kenma’ 

Kuroo debated all the way until he got to their shared apartment.

-

Bokuto didn’t bother to put the groceries away, he just sat down on the couch, crying while eating a popsicle.

He heard the door open and was met with Kuroo. The alpha immediately walked over to him and cuddled up with the omega.

At that moment all of Bokuto’s tense muscles finally relaxed, and he just melted into the touch of his alpha.

“How was grocery shopping?” Kuroo asked as he showered the owl’s sixth month old stomach in kisses.

“Good and bad, I got those popsicles I wanted, but I bumped into your ex” Kuroo tensed, was he really serious right now?

“What’d you do?”

“Gave him a piece of my mind, anyways how was your visit to kenma?” Bokuto asked, the owl didn’t want to discuss kuroo’s ex especially since now he was the new person in his life.

“Also good and bad, mostly horrible though, since well, um...he’s pregnant..” kuroo uttered, bokuto furrowed his brows. 

“How is that horrible? You do realize I’m having kids too right?” 

“Bokuto, please don’t freak out when I tell you this, but um...he’s having akaashi’s child...and well the asshole broke up with him before he even knew, I’m pretty sure he suspected though” 

Bokuto softened his expression, he wasn’t at all amused.

“Well, that’s akaashi for you, there one minute and gone the next, but tell kenma I said congratulations, and that we’ll support him all the way” 

Kuroo’s jaw dropped.

“He’s having the kids of the damn devil!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“So am I, what’s your point? You both suck, but me and kenma are still here, you guys have to do your role and be there too” bokuto mumbled out matter-of-factly, kuroo pouted. 

“At least I’m still here with you” the alpha whispered, 

“I know, and thank you, I love you tetsurou” bokuto said as he hugged his alpha.

“I love you too, you owl” 

Kuroo was very disappointed when he first arrived home, but the fact that Bokuto was so calm about everything made him relax and just realize that he was probably overthinking things.

He knew akaashi would come running back to kenma, after all he ran back to Bokuto on multiple occasions.


	11. So?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: hello again! I’m back with a few more updates, I don’t know how many exactly but just a few more, but I just feel really good today, some of the stress that was on my shoulders has finally been relieved so I feel great about that, but enough talking about me, I know how some of you might be like ‘did I ask? No’ so Im sorry for that meanie rant, anyways I hope you all enjoy today’s chapters, if you do please leave a kudos, I’m very grateful about any support I get for this, now let’s start this crappy chapter!

Kuroo didn’t feel good at all; yes, he did trust Bokuto, after all he was his future husband and mate, how could he not? But when Bokuto mentioned how he wanted to pay a visit to Kenma and see how he was doing he instantly went full protective mode. 

-

“Bokuto no, if you want you can call him, but I don’t want you to go all the way to visit him, what if something happens to you?” 

Bokuto glared at the alpha; he was being incredibly irritating and rude. 

“Kuroo you’re being mean, I know how hard it can be to be alone and with an unexpected pregnancy, I just want to make sure he’s okay, what if he’s in pain?” Bokuto asked, the owl really wanted to visit the pudding-haired boy, he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

“But, ko, you can’t actually be serious? When are you going to visit him? You have school remember, plus I feel like traveling would put strain on your body” the omega was getting frustrated, and kuroo was ruining his cheerful spirit.

“Fine never mind, it was a stupid idea, I guess I’ll just call him..” kuroo didn’t feel good, he didn’t like seeing bokuto all sad and mopey, it only reminded him of his past emo mode.

“Are you sure you want to visit him?” The alpha asked one last time, the owl nodded, a smile was growing on his face. 

“Well...I guess you can go, just be careful” 

-

Now here Kuroo was, splitting up with Bokuto at the station.

“Well, I have to take another train from here, so bye Tetsurou, have a good practice, I’ll be back before your practice ends” Bokuto said, looking at his phone that held the address of Kenma’s place.

“Koutarou promise me you’ll be safe? And that you’ll come back..” kuroo muttered out, the owl nodded. They gave each other one last goodbye hug before going their own ways; kuroo heading towards the gym where his practice was being held, while bokuto stayed waiting for the next train. 

-

Bokuto walked down the street; he kept looking at his phone and hoped that he was lost. 

He made a right and immediately recognized the thing that Kuroo had mentioned.

-

“If you get lost, just remember that if you made the correct right turn, you’ll find an adorable cat at the corner, the little thing always wanders around there, so you should be able to see him or her” 

-

Bokuto spotted the adorable cat, and was immediately reminded of Kenma; it had white fur, with a few patches of black and blonde fur. 

He tried petting the cat, but it just looked at him, before running away.

‘Wow, that cat even acts like him’ bokuto thought, he walked down the street and finally found the house. He felt an bit anxious as he knocked on the door.

‘Please let him be home’ bokuto hoped, his thoughts were everywhere. 

-

Kuroo blocked the ball, but instantly regretted it. 

The other team’s player spiked the ball way to hard. I guess he was expecting for Kuroo not to go for it. 

The alpha groaned, but that didn’t stop him from playing, he just had to be more careful. 

But careful wasn’t exactly his way of playing. Without even realizing he had received the ball with his face. 

The coach had to pause the game, kuroo said he was fine, but the fact that his nose was bleeding clearly said that he wasn’t. 

“Just sit out Kuroo until the bleeding subsides, for now we’ll put in number 15” 

Kuroo sat down with a tissue covering his nose, he didn’t know why he was so on edge today, maybe it was because all he kept thinking about was if Bokuto was safe, oh, well that probably was his answer. 

The alpha let out a loud sigh. 

‘Bokuto is perfectly fine, he is perfectly okay’ kuroo thought, finally soothing his own mind. 

-

“I’M NOT FINE NOR OKAY!” The pudding-haired boy yelled, 

Bokuto was trying really hard not to laugh, he looked so adorable with his hair pulled up, and hand resting on his stomach. 

“Why’s that?” Bokuto asked, he was really curious about the omega’s pregnancy. It was incredibly unexpected and he suspected that he might’ve been suffering due to the morning sickness.

“It just sucks...I didn’t plan on having a baby...I’m 18 for crying out loud!” Kenma exclaimed before burying his face in hands. 

“You wanna talk more about your situation or not?” The owl asked, Kenma shot him a look. The pudding-haired boy didn’t like talking about his problems, he rarely talked about them with Kuroo, who said he was going to tell Bokuto. 

“Fine, I think you’re more understanding than the damn rooster-head” 

-

Kuroo was back in the practice match. He had finally calmed down and relaxed. He knew that Bokuto was safe and sound, after all he was with Kenma. 

‘Wait...holy crap what the fuck have I done?!’ Kuroo mentally yelled at himself. How on earth did he allow Bokuto to go see Kenma? The omega was always known to be harsh with people who were irritating.

Kuroo wanted to disappear, he only hoped that Kenma wouldn’t get frustrated with his future husband.

-

“-It’s super frustrating, because I have literally no one besides myself, my mom understands and everything but she isn’t exactly happy, oh and I have terrible nausea and cravings” Kenma finished his rant, and Bokuto understood exactly what the omega was saying. 

“Yeah the nausea does suck, I couldn’t eat anything without puking it up minutes later, but it eases down, it only lasts for maybe a week” 

Kenma wanted to cry, he wasn’t at all ready for the pregnancy. Bokuto noticed the tears threatening to fall and immediately tried to soothe him.

“But it’s perfectly fine! You’re fine! You’re gonna be a great mother! Just imagine a little mini you ru-I mean playing video games with you” bokuto commented, counting all the benefits of a child on his finger. 

“Are you ready to have little owl-cat hybrids running around your house?”

“What?”

-

Kuroo was sulking and getting very jealous; Ushijima and Oikawa had their mates, yet he was sitting alone trying to not let his jealousy overtake him. 

“Aww is the little feline missing his owl” Oikawa taunted, 

“No you dweeb, I’m perfectly fine” kuroo shot back, while sticking his tongue out the brunette.

“I am not a dweeb! You’re so mean Kuroo-Chan!” Oikawa whined, 

“No one ever said I was nice” kuroo replied with a smirk; their break ended, but his thoughts kept wondering to Bokuto. 

‘Just one more hour, he said he’d be here before practice ended’ kuroo told himself, but the thought was doing everything but soothing him. 

-

“Well I’m kinda ready, mostly scared though, because I feel like me and kuroo are gonna suck at parenting, but other than that I’m mostly ready for them to leave my body” bokuto said, 

“Oh, have they been hard to deal with?” Kenma asked, 

“Kind of, they crave everything, they kick and move around a lot, as if they were arguing with one another, oh and they only calm down when Kuroo talks to them” bokuto muttered out, Kenma patted Bokuto’s stomach. 

“You need to be nicer to your mom, no offense but your dad is kind of an ass” Kenma received a kick, and Bokuto cried out. That one was especially hard. 

“Well seems like they don’t like me” 

“They love their father, I still don’t understand why, I’m the one who’s been carrying them for six months, officially seventh months tomorrow” 

-

Kuroo was hoping that any minute now the gym door would open and he would be greeted with bokuto.

‘In three...three and one-fifths...three and a half-‘ 

“Kuroo watch out!” 

Kuroo wasn’t paying attention before he knew it he was on the floor, and a volleyball was rolling away. 

“Are you alright?” Ushijima asked, 

“No, not at all, but thanks for asking” kuroo got up and almost slipped again, how one earth did he not realize the floor was slippery? 

“Let’s continue” kuroo announced, he served the ball and let his mind roam free. He needed to concentrate.

-

Bokuto was already near the gym; he had liked the conversation he had with Kenma. 

By the end of their discussion he had finally made the pudding-haired boy not feel so tense. 

The owl walked into the gym, and sat down in the same area as last time.

“Give it all you got Toshi!” Tendou cheered, 

“Oi! Trashykawa stop being useless and actually do something!” Bokuto wanted to laugh. Iwaizumi had such a way of words; he was very, very, encouraging. 

“I’M ROOTING FOR YOU KUROO TETSUROU!” Bokuto yelled, kuroo looked over at him and smiled. 

-

Kuroo was cuddled up with bokuto and was pressing light kisses into the omega’s neck.

“So how is kenma?” 

“He’s doing okay, he was pretty stressed and frustrated, but I managed to calm him down” bokuto says as he lightly patted the cat’s hair.

“I’m impressed, even i wasn’t able to calm him down, but that’s why you’re my perfect omega, because you can soothe anyone at any moment” kuroo mumbled out, 

“Well...I know how it can be, so I understood everything he told me..” 

Bokuto knew how hard it can be to be pregnant and with no one else but yourself. He really hoped that akaashi would realize that he’s going to miss out on something huge. Kenma deserved the best, not this.


	12. He’s my-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: yo! I’m back at it again with another update! So far I’ve been feeling really fucking great! I haven’t felt this good in a longggggggg while, so I’m so happy about that! But enough about myself, today I didn’t plan much, just a nice chill chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a kudos if you do, I’m always grateful for all the support and love, and well, shall we begin?

Bokuto sat on his living room couch with a few guests. Kenma was right between him and Iwaizumi, while Tendou and sugawara sat on his left. 

“So why are we watching the interview again?” Kenma asked, looking at Bokuto directly. 

“Kuroo said I have to watch it, and I didn’t want to be bored so I invited you four to come over” bokuto stated, he still didn’t know why he had to watch the interview.

-

“You have to watch tonight’s interview!” Kuroo exclaimed proudly as he walked out in casual clothes. 

“What why?” Bokuto stopped writing, and completely ignored his homework.

“I will be announcing something very special!” The cat stated proudly, his classic smirk growing on his face.

“Alright than! But if you say nothing important you owe me ice cream” bokuto commented, sticking out his hand, Kuroo shook it.

“Deal! And if I do...Oh I get to choose the names for the kids!”

“Fuck no, I already have the baby names picked out, you get whatever dessert you want!” 

Kuroo smirked. 

“Than May I have you?” Bokuto blushed, and threw him all the pillows around him.

“You’re disgusting tetsurou” 

“That’s not what you said last night!” Kuroo exclaimed, making bokuto blush ten times harder. How on earth was he going to marry this guy of all people? Out of 7 billion something people and he chose a damn perverted cat. 

-

“Guys it’s on! Turn it up! Iwa you have the remote!”

The raven sighed and turned up the volume of the TV. All five of them were paying attention. 

“So we are here with Japan’s national team! That is mostly made up of young star athletes!” 

All five of them were quickly losing interest, bokuto was even tempting Iwaizumi to change the channel. 

“Bokuto I will change it if you keep telling me to” the raven commented, 

“Just change the damn channel already, nothing important is being said”

Kenma was getting annoyed, they were both talking over the interview.

“Will you two please shut up? If you don’t want to watch your mates than don’t, but nothing can be heard” Kenma budged in, both of them calmed down and were now paying attention. 

“So we all know that three of these young men are already taken, but out of you three who is the bigger player?” The woman asked, 

“Definitely kuroo-Chan! I’m forever loyal to iwa-Chan! Love ya babe!” Iwaizumi turned at least fifty different shades of red, it almost matched tendou’s hair. 

“No offense to kuroo, but, yes, it is obviously him” 

“I thought you guys would be on my side” kuroo complained and the woman laughed. 

“Are you loyal to anyone Ushijima?” The interviewer asked, 

“Yes I am, I’m in a committed relationship with my mate and lover, satori” 

“Ooooh!” 

Iwaizumi smirked meanwhile suga teased the redhead. 

“Tendou and Ushijima sitting in a tre-“ 

“No singing! I wanna hear what kuroo’s gonna say!” Bokuto yelled over them, he Than began to pay more attention on kuroo. 

“So kuroo many have said that you are no longer in a relationship with your previous lover Kaisuki, would you like to explain that?”

All five of the omega’s were now paying attention, especially Bokuto. 

Kuroo chuckled a bit.

“All I can say is that it just didn’t work out, we weren’t right for one another” 

“Well, one question that also lingers is are you in another relationship?” 

Bokuto saw how Kuroo tensed. The owl sighed, he knew kuroo wasn’t going to say it, he wasn’t gonna risk everything he had just to show his love for him. 

“Iwa-Chan please Change i-“

“Sh! Shut up and listen!”

Bokuto sighed. 

“Well is there?” 

“Yeah there is, I’ve been with him technically since my high school days” kuroo stated, not a single ounce of nervousness in his tone of voice. 

“Oh really? Ya hear that? You’re favorite middle blocker is taken, i wonder by whom, shall you tell us?” 

“His name is koutarou, and I adore him with my whole heart, he’s really sweet and cool, and he’s also my fiancée”

The crowd all were shocked, and bokuto was too. 

“Wahhhh! He actually said it!” Tendou exclaimed, breaking the tension and silence between the omega’s. 

“Yeah he really did..”

-

Kuroo came home later that night and was greeted with a hug. 

“Hm? What’s this for?”

“You actually said it...you said I was y-your fiancée...” 

Kuroo could feel his shirt a bit moist and realized that Bokuto was crying. He smiled fondly and held the omega closer. 

He sniffed his omega’s scent gland and couldn’t help but melt into Bokuto’s embrace. 

Bokuto made him weak in the knees, made his stomach fill up with butterflies, made his cheeks heat up, but he also made him a better person and bokuto always made him happier. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you...” Kuroo muttered out,

“I’m sorry, for everything I did wrong...please forgive me...” bokuto tensed, this was the first time that Kuroo had actually asked for his forgiveness.


	13. Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m back again, delivering another few chapters; these next ones are most likely going to be short, since it is reaching its final chapters! I’m so, eternally, and forever grateful towards those who have stuck around with this story, or series in general! Now I hope you enjoy today’s next updates, including the possible ending! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! I’d really appreciate it! Now let’s start this, shall we!

_ The black-haired boy sat in the chair, while his fiancée mixed the paint, _

_ “I could’ve easily done this myself” he mumbles, a small pout forming on his lips. _

_ “Sure, don’t think I forgot our first year of high school, you had to shave your head because you dyed your hair wrong!” The alpha stated, trying to hold back his laughs. _

_ “Shaddup!” Bokuto was regretting his decision; he should’ve never asked Kuroo for help. _

_ “Bokuto?” _

_ “Hm?” The owlish boy replied, a bit confused on why he hadn’t started on his hair. _

_ “Are you sure you want to keep dyeing it?”Kuroo asked, rubbing the back of his neck, however his mate couldn’t see his actions. _

_ “I...I don’t know” _

_That sentence was stated once more._

_-_

_“_ I—I don’t know..” bokuto mouthed against the alpha’s hair.

Kuroo pushed away, being mindful that the person in front of him was carrying his unborn children.

“Should I go?”

There was a pause between them. Both didn’t think that this is how they’re conversation would start or end.

“No, god no, it’s just—this is hard to answer, you’ve never actually asked for my forgiveness...so I got a bit confused and nervous...” bokuto said, his golden eyes holding just a tint of sadness.

Kuroo was so grateful to have this omega by his side. Someone who could easily say what he felt, who wasn’t afraid to say what was directly engraved in their mind at the moment being. 

“Can I propose to you again?”

Bokuto laughed at the comment, the alpha in front of him looked like his past self; a child that was mature at the same time.

“Don’t make me laugh!”

-

_What do you mean you don’t know?” Kuroo asked, as he put the hair dye down._

_“Well I’ve dyed it for a while now, so I’m pretty used to it”_

_“I think you look beautiful with your natural hair” Kuroo retorted, kissing his fiancée’s forehead._

_“Also are you coming to my game next month?”_

_“Definitely! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”_

-

Bokuto sat with Kuroo’s jersey on; baring the number 12 on his back. He felt self-conscious as he sat with the other mates in the front row.

His hair wasn’t dyed anymore and was now trying to pull off his natural hair color; black with a few white streaks here, and there.

And now his stomach was may more obvious than before. The others were lean, and he was the only one with the stomach of a basketball. 

They all sat in silence, as they watched the game play out. 

Towards the end of the game Bokuto felt a bit of pain in his lower abdomen area. It subsided after a few minutes, only to be back a couple minutes later. This cycle went on until the game ended, he suspected that it was just the triplets kicking. 

Kuroo saw how distressed and irritated Bokuto was. 

“Kou, are you okay? Do you need anything? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just the babies kicks are getting harder since they’re almost gonna be born in a few weeks”

Kuroo wasn’t entirely convinced, he hoped that the children were alright. They made it home, but now Bokuto was worse, his temperature was a bit higher than when they left the stadium, and he was squirming in pain.

”Koutarou?” Kuroo grabbed the omega, trying to hold him up. Bokuto gripped Kuroo’s arm as tightly as he possibly could, while touching his stomach.

“Tetsu—fuck!” The omega yelled in pain, tetsurou should’ve suspected, he should’ve listened to his alpha. Bokuto was having contractions.

“Bokuto can you walk?”

“Does it look like I can even stand?! What is the matter with you?! You fucking moron! Gah! Get them out of me! Please!”

Kuroo didn’t like seeing his omega in pain, especially because he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He carried the shorter male back into the car, leaving him there to retrieve the stuff for the children.

He drove to the hospital, all while bokuto was yelling at him, while also yelping in pain.

-

After about 12 hours of constant pain, and a high fever, three beautiful children were born. Bokuto held the three children, they were so tiny, he still couldn’t believe he had them.

Meanwhile Kuroo couldn’t believe he had made such beautiful and perfect children; two perfect boys, and one perfect little girl. And that he had a perfect omega as his future mate, future husband, and their mother. 

Kuroo leaned his head on Bokuto. He was trying to hold back his tears.

“Bokuto?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for everything”


	14. What an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: here are the next few chapters that I was supposed to update yesterday, but due to time, and the fact that I get incredibly sleepy when it’s barely ten of the night I didn’t post them! I’m so sorry! Anyways I hope you all enjoy these chapters, please give them love and support, I’m always grateful! Now let’s start this!

Bokuto laid on the bed, the triplets were now laying in between him and Kuroo. 

The alpha felt a little uncomfortable, not only because the kids had their own nursery room, but also because he couldn’t hug his omega anymore. Three little owl cat hybrids were now between them. 

“Kou, can we put them in the nursery?..”

“No..”

-

Kuroo felt at ease when Bokuto was finally dispatched from the hospital; after two days they were finally back home.

Kuroo sat next to them and took both of the boys out of his lover’s arms. The cat looked at his sons with loving eyes, and his alpha went into extreme protective mode, no one would ever lay a hand on his kids or Bokuto.

“Bokuto”

“Yes?” Bokuto asked, their little girl by the name of Roshi laid in his arms. 

“Should we put them in their nursery?”

“No, lets spend time with them” 

Kuroo looked down at his sons. His son Hitoshi, was drooling, while his other son, jiro was just looking around the apartment, Kuroo thought for a moment that the little thing was analyzing everything around him. 

Bokuto meanwhile kept poking their daughter’s nose, Roshi smiled whenever he did it. They felt so happy.

-

“Kenma-kun!” Bokugo greeted the boy in front of him happily.

He smiled, and slipped off his shoes, he gave Bokuto the gift he brought, Bokuto hugged him.

“Kenma-kun! Thank you!”

Kenma hugged the omega in front of him.

“It was no problem...” 

Kenma saw how Bokuto kept running around the apartment. The pudding-haired omega felt like he was invading their space.

Roshi saw Kenma and her eyes immediately widened in excitement, despite being a few weeks old, she was quite the wild child; kuroo had stated she had inherited that from her mother. 

“Okay, Roshi time for bed” 

Roshi furrowed her brows and pointed her gloved hand towards Kenma who still stood the there by the couch.

“Oh! You wanna go with Kenma?”

The baby cooed, her brothers were already asleep but it seemed like she wanted to make a good first impression with her father’s best friend.

“Kenma you can take a seat, I don’t mind at all” 

Kenma took a seat on the couch, bokuto following soon after. Roshi was looking at Kenma with eyes of excitement she began trying to reach for the pudding haired boy, cooing while she did so.

“Oh do you want Kenma to hold you?”

The omega’s eyes widened, he didn’t exactly feel comfortable with a child, but this was Bokuto’s and kuroo’s baby; she was the only child that had an exception, well until his own baby was born.

Roshi was trying to get out of her mother’s arms, and into the arms of the other omega in the room.

“Kenma please support head, and try not to let her fall please” bokuto said as he handed his child to the other. 

Kenma held her and instantly melted, she was so adorable.

“I don’t get how you two created this beautiful girl...”

“Hey! I’m good-looking, and so is tetsurou..”

“Whatever let’s you both sleep at night..” 

Roshi was loving the attention she was receiving, she cooed. Kenma adored her, she was really adorable, and surprisingly tiny; how did two giants have such a tiny child? 

Bokuto saw how Kenma looked like he was finally more at ease. Last time he had seen the omega he was really tense and his stomach wasn’t as obvious; now there was a small noticeable bump.

“So how is your pregnancy going?”

Kenma turned to look at Bokuto, Roshi still cooing in his arms, what a talkative baby.

“It’s okay...the child is officially three months old..” 

Roshi didn’t understand a word the adults in front of her were saying, but she did love kenma’s warm-ness.

“That’s great! Have you been in contact with the asshole father?” 

Kenma tensed a bit at the question, he didn’t know what to say, or how to even phrase his words in the order he wanted them to be in.

“Yeah...he came back...”

“Why do you sound so upset while saying that?”

Kenma didn’t want to answer anymore questions, but he knew it was rude not to answer, also that bokuto was just asking out of concern. He let out a shaky breath.

“He is only staying until I have our child...he just wants to meet the baby, after that he doesn’t want anything to do with us...”

Roshi saw how the pudding-haired boy was crying, she frowned and began to cry herself, except hers were more out of her lack of sleep than a difficult situation. 

“No Roshi, don’t cry, let me put her to sleep Kenma” 

Bokuto left the living room, a weeping Roshi in his arms. He came out a few minutes later, he sat back down and opened his arms for Kenma.

The omega hesitated, before finally giving in. Bokuto patted him as he wept in his arms.

‘Akaashi you’re such a damn asshole..’ bokuto thought as Kenma completely broke apart in his arms.

-

Kuroo came home and found Kenma asleep on the couch while Bokuto was cooking something up in the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around Bokuto, lightly kissing his neck.

“Is Kenma gonna stay over?” Kuroo asked, 

“Yeah, it’s Friday, plus he should build a better bond with the triplets, Roshi has been the only one to meet him”

“Sounds fair”


	15. Growth spurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: is this the last chapter? Technically yes, but no, this chapter will conclude the story but their will be a few shorts that I might add in! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I’m forever grateful for all the support and love this has gotten! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And well the next few shorts that come with it! Thank you for all the love, pls leave a kudos if you enjoyed, now let’s end this.

_ Bokuto was cutting vegetables for that day’s dinner, he left the triplets in the living room; they were surrounded by toys while the tv was on, nothing would make them cry.  _

_ Hitoshi was sitting in his own corner far away from his brother and sister, he was playing with a plush cat, he kept cooing at it, having a conversation with it. _

_ Jiro wasn’t playing he was watching the tv instead, looking at the show with wide eyes. He cooed in excitement when he saw his father block a shot that could’ve been a point for the other team. _

_ Roshi however was playing with her plush owl, and was trying to play with her brother’s but both wouldn’t move from where they were. The girl eventually got bored of her owl, and wanted to go with her mother.  _

_ Bokuto was far to distracted with making dinner, he didn’t even realize that there was a tug on his pants, not until he finally looked down and saw his little daughter cooing. Her eyes were wide with excitement. _

_ “Roshi? Did you just crawl here?” Bokuto asked as she picked up the little girl. She poked her mother’s nose and laughed. Bokuto smiled with her, she was just as adorable as her brother’s. _

_ - _

“Roshi block it!” The girl didn’t know what to do, she either blocked it and canceled the point, or tried to receive it and let her setter set the ball for her.

She went with the second option. 

Her setter was distracted and couldn’t set the ball. Roshi sighed, nekoma was supposed to have a good girl’s team, yet here she was, with a setter who didn’t even know how to set a ball.

“Sorry Kuroo-senpai!” The setter said, 

“It’s fine, you just have to try a bit harder, if you did that in a real game we would’ve been out since the first time you did it”

The second year girl blushed in embarrassment and went to go practice on her own. Roshi sat on the bench and took a sip from her water, she looked up and was met with her best friend.

“Kuroo-Chan, you need to be easier on those girls”

“Says the one who’s cold towards her father!” Roshi teased

“He’s a total Asshole, I’ve told my mother to leave him, he refuses to tho, says that I need to try”

“Sorry bout that akaashi-Chan! It’ll get better”

The girl sighed, now that roshi realized it, she looked exactly like her father, how ironic that she hated him though.

“Alright time to get back to it!”

-

_Kuroo was sitting on the couch playing with Jiro. The little boy poked his nose, and laughed._

_“Daddy looks like a cat!” The little boy exclaimed excitedly, jiro was the perfect balance of both him and koutarou. Black hair with white tips, and a personality that matched his mother’s._

_“Yeah I know, and you look like a baby cat and owl hybrid”_

_“What’s a hi-bridge?”_

_Kuroo laughed, he stopped focusing on the little boy and noticed the door that was slowly opening. He saw hitoshi come out of it with a frown on his face._

_“What’s wrong toshi?”_

_A little girl followed behind him and walked straight into their shared room. Hitoshi showed the back of his elbows that were badly scraped, and showed his knees that had dried up blood on them._

_“C’mere toshi, jiro let me clean your brother so that he can play with you”_

_Jiro got off his dad and Kuroo walked Hitoshi into the restroom, a first aid kit in his hands. He cleaned the little boy’s wounds but than asked how he got them._

_“Roshi did a spike and I tried to dive for it and well...I kinda forgot we were playing on concrete, so um, that happened”_

_Kuroo smiled at that._

_“It’s okay bud, you’re fine”_

-

Hitoshi blocked the ball, but his fingers weren’t keeping up anymore. He knew Fukurōdani practiced with skilled teams, but he didn’t expect them to be that skilled.

He wrapped his fingers once more, and got back on the court before anybody else did. He liked his team, but they couldn’t keep up with him, not even his setter. They would mutter that look could deceive people, and since he looked quiet, they were stunned to know how much energy he had in reality. 

Their second set began and he was hoping that he would be able to hit one spike. If he wanted to be ace he had to prove he could hit one at least. The ball was set, and another wing Spiker planned on taking it, but Hitoshi jumped first.

He hit the ball and he couldn’t believe the view from up top, or the loud echo of the ball coming into contact with the floor. If this is how flying felt than he didn’t ever want to lose his wings.

He landed back on the ground and begged the setter to let him spike some more. Each every ball that was set, Hitoshi would ultimately end up killing. His team was impressed, when they saw him jump it was like seeing an owl spread his wings to fly.

But that only lasted so long, another ball was set, and this one would determine who would take the second home with them. Hitoshi jumped and spiked the ball, however he landed wrong, and instantly fell to the ground.

He got back up but his ankle was throbbing. He was trying to hold back any tears, if he was going to be ace than no one could see his weak spots.

‘I’m okay, I’m fine, everything is going to go great, because the universe is on my side’ Hitoshi thought as he got back into position. Pain is only mental.

-

_Jiro sat down, a volleyball registration form was on his desk. Roshi and Hitoshi were looking over him. They grew up with him, and they knew for a fact that the boy didn’t like any type of sport._

_“Are you really going to join?”_

_“I thought volleyball wasn’t your thing”_

_Jiro looked at the paper, they were right, nothing was really his thing, he had never played the sport, so why was he tempted to now? He threw the paper away and began his homework._

_Hitoshi and Roshi left their brother alone, however Bokuto walked by his room and noticed how upset he looked._

_“May I come in?” Bokuto asked, the boy nodded,_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, I was gonna sign up for volleyball, but I’m not cut out for it”_

_Bokuto didn’t like what he was saying. He knew this was caused by the other two, they were always putting negative ideas into his brain, it was as if they were trying to make him feel sad._

_“Yes you are, you’re siblings are a-holes for telling you that, don’t let them get you down, prove to them that they’re wrong, come on, pick yourself up and fly”_

_“But mom, I really am no-“_

_“Stop, Jiro kuroo, I had you, I know that you have my same spirit, I know that when you want to be you’re a bundle of energy, I know what you’re limitations are, and this isn’t your limit, you’re limit is nothing, do it, if you want to”_

_“But I’d fail! I’d make dad’s name look bad!”_

_“No you won’t, I can’t force you do something you don’t want, but I suggest you follow what you’re heart is saying”_

_Bokuto left Jiro to think. The boy sighed,_

_“fine mom you win”_

-

Jiro sighed heavily. This practice match had been dragging on for to long, when was the other team planning on giving up? 

“Oi akaashi-kun!” Jiro called out to the setter,

“What?” The boy muttered out quietly, 

“Come on, team circle, as vice captain you have to say the words with me” the raven sighed, and rolled his bi-colored eyes.

Jiro still didn’t get why the other had felt so uncomfortable when he said that he had heterochromia, he thought it looked cool, akaashi made other teams feel more intimidated.

The team formed a little circle, hands over hands.

“Remember we are blood” jiro stated not a hint of anxiety or nervousness in his voice. 

“Never stop flowing” Akaashi followed, 

“Keep moving, keep bringing in oxygen” jiro continued, 

“So that our ‘brain’ can operate at his best!” The rest of the team said in unison.

They headed back onto the court, and Jiro still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, his team was perfect, every one of them had their own skills and talents. 

He had been crowned captain since his second year, he was the ace of his team, what else could he have possibly wanted? His sister and brother aren’t grateful for what they have, so he took it with gratitude.

‘I hope you losers are looking at me, and I hope that inspires you to aim higher’ jiro thought, as he wore a smug smirk. 

-

The triplets were all lined up standing beside their father. They couldn’t believe they were actually going to see their mother play.

“I bet you the Jackals are going to win” roshi said, 

“How much?” Hitoshi questioned, 

“If I win you owe me a box of mochi, if I lose than I’ll give you my secret stash of candy”

“Deal”

Jiro wasn’t going to bet wether his mom was going to win or not, he knew that he his mother would be taking home the sets.

“Oi, both of you shut up! They’re gonna announce the names!” Jiro shouted over them, they both stuck their tongue out at him and he flipped them off without letting his dad realize. 

Bokuto smiled when he heard the shouts and yells from his children and blushed when he heard what his husband shouted.

“MARRY ME AGAIN KOUTAROU!”

The triplets looked at their father in disgust. He was so lame.

The triplets smiled as they saw the game begin, they were so excited, but they all shared the same thought, they were proud to have mother that was strong and amazing and every way. 


	16. Short 1

The triplets laid on the bed, Roshi was looking around her parent’s room, Jiro was nibbling on his gloved hand, and Hitoshi was cooing at a plush owl.

Bokuto was running around everywhere, doing last minute touches to his appearance.

Kuroo and bokuto had decided to finally go out and have a date, after sixth months of just focusing on the twins they finally decided to take time to themselves.

Who was the babysitter you might ask? 

Well none other than kenma, the pudding-haired boy had at first refused, but when Kuroo explained his situation thoroughly and said he’d do anything to have the boy babysit their children he decided to agree.

-

Kenma handed his child to his father.

“Take care of him properly” Kenma said as he poked his son’s nose. 

“I will, you don’t have to worry” Akaashi stated as their little boy frowned at him. He loved his mother more than his father.

“I was talking to—you know what never mind, keiji?”

“Yes, Kozume?”

“If I dare find our son awake by the time I come home you’re sleeping outside do you understand?” Kenma stated, his voice completely cold. Akaashi gulped, 

“Of course, he’ll be fast asleep I promise, have a good babysitting night”

“I will, bye shiro” Kenma said, giving his son a kiss on his forehead, Keiji was a little surprised when he also received one, he was about to say something but Kenma was already gone. 

Akaashi let out a sigh, “guess it’s just you and me huh?” Shiro glared at him, he had his mother’s same glare. Keiji knew it was going to be a long evening.

-

Kenma arrived at the Kuroo household five minutes before they left, Bokuto told him all the ground rules and Kenma assured him that their children would be in one piece by the time they both came back.

Bokuto gave his children one last goodbye kiss before leaving.

Kenma looked at all of them, and he felt as if he were looking at mini Bokuto’s. Each one of them had one distinctive feature from their mother, Roshi with her hair, Jiro with his eyes, and Hitoshi with his eyebrows and hair.

“You’re mother isn’t cute, but you certainly are”

-

Akaashi tried getting Shiro to sleep but he wasn’t budging, the boy kept kicking him and crying.

“No shiro come on you’re supposed to be sleeping, you’re mother will kill me”

The child stuck out his tongue at his father and began thrashing around, beginning his fierce cries once more. Akaashi sighed, he didn’t know what to do, usually it was Kenma who put him down to bed.

He reached for his phone and was so close to calling his lover, but instead didn’t. 

Kenma told him a few months ago how he was a terrible father, first he left him alone during his pregnancy with Shiro, and now he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to prove the pudding-haired omega right. 

“Okay Shiro, let’s try to compromise here, how about we go on a stroll?” The child in arms smiled, Akaashi smiled himself. Thank every deity out there that his child was so reasonable.

-

Kenma groaned, he had bathed the triplets and had left their outfits in their nursery. He went to go get them and was bit surprised to find Jiro fast asleep already.

He changed Hitoshi first and the child crawled in his parents bed and at first Kenma saw him playing with a little plush owl that laid there, but once he was done changing Roshi he noticed how the other had fallen asleep.

He suspected he got his mother’s sleeping habits, due to the fact he was spread out like a starfish, and was snoring softly.

Roshi played with a plush cat, while Kenma woke Jiro up to change him. The boy glared him down as Kenma changed him; that child had the same glare as his father, it held the same amount of mischief and menace.

Jiro crawled over to his brother and fell back asleep. Hugging a plush cat as he slept away.

Roshi meanwhile was taking a little longer, to sleep, the little girl was cooing and cooing at her little plush cat, Kenma guessed she wasn’t tired yet. 

He read the instructions that were left, sure enough there was a whole page dedicated to just Roshi.

‘If Roshi doesn’t sleep after bath time than she most likely is denying her sleep, if she is than please give her a bottle, she’ll be knocked out cold after that’

Kenma prepared the little girl’s bottle, when he came back he found her fast asleep. He tried his best to not laugh at what he was witnessing. Hitoshi was still spread out like a Star fish, his brother was in the middle, sleeping soundly like the good baby he was, and Roshi was face down, a pillow covering her face.

So roshi had definitely inherited her father’s sleeping habits.

Kenma left the room, and put the bottle in the fridge. He had at least half an hour to himself before the couple would come back. He decided to call Akaashi and check up on them.

-

Akaashi groaned when he heard his phone ring. 

He woke up abruptly, trying not to wake up the sleeping child in his chest. He answered the call when he noticed it was Kenma.

“Yes Kozume?”

“Is Shiro asleep?” He asked, not even wondering how Akaashi was doing.

“Yes he’s fine, and how are the triplets? How are you?” Akaashi asked, patting his son’s back lightly.

“The triplets barely fell asleep, and I’m fine, I have half an hour to myself, so I wanted to check up on Shiro”

“Please come home safely, also kozume?”

There was silence and Kenma was back on the line.

“Sorry, I saw Roshi moving and thought she was suffocating, she sleeps just like Kuroo, I don’t get how they can breathe under there, but yes Keiji?”

Akaashi took an inhale of breath.

“Can we have another child?”

Kenma blushed on his end of the phone. Keiji did not just say what he thought he said.

“Kozume?”

Kenma came back, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

“May we discuss this once I’m home?”

“Sure, and I don’t want to force you, I just want to have another child with you, Shiro is just so adorable”

“I know, he gets it from me by the way, you’re lucky I ever laid my eyes on you, or even bothered to hook up with you” Kenma said, Akaashi smiled.

“Yes I’m very lucky, because I even got the honor to marry you, anyways I’ll let you be, we’ll discuss this here, bye, love you Kozume”

“Love you too, keiji”

-

Bokuto and Kuroo thanked Kenma for watching the triplets, the pudding-haired omega said it was nothing; it really wasn’t, he just had to make sure they were in one piece by the time their parents came home.

Kuroo wanted to pay Kenma for his services but he refused.

“Kuroo, I’m basically their uncle, so I’m completely okay with it, no need to pay me”

“But, I’d feel better if I did”

Kenma told him it was fine and finally the alpha let him leave for home. 

-

Akaashi put shiro in his crib and greeted his husband at the door. He kissed the shorter male and instantly Kenma melted into it.

Kenma pauses for a second,

“Are you sure you want a second child? I don’t want you to leave this time”

“Yes I’m positive, and I won’t leave, I regret ever leaving you both, now if you don’t mind, should we continue?”

Kenma was caught off guard when Akaashi hoisted him up. The omega melted when he smelt his alpha’s scent.

-

Kuroo was surprised when he found out a month after Kenma babysat that his best friend was pregnant yet again.

“You’re joking” Kuroo said over the phone, Bokuto was wondering what got his husband all riled up.

“Nope, she said the baby is a week old” Kenma was excited on his end, a few months from now he’d be having another child.

“Ima kill Akaashi, it’s official” bokuto took the phone and apologized and scolded the alpha right after.

“But koutarou! He’s using him!”

“I don’t think he is, for once I want to believe he’s changed”

The triplets all sat on the couch confused at what their parents were talking about, but from the looks of it they were gonna get a new friend to have play dates with.


	17. Short 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how each one of the triplets met their best friends.

Roshi was the first to meet her best friend out of herself and brothers.

The girl who was fortunate enough to be her best friend for life, was the daughter of her father’s best friend.

Rōtasu Akaashi was a year younger than her, and ever since the two met as children they had become inseparable.

-

_Roshi was super excited, today Kozume-San was bringing his daughter over to play._

_The little owl-like girl was excited when she met the girl. She was rather timid, and from the looks of it, she looked exactly like her father._

_Her hair was a nice navy blue color, and her eyes were a beautiful blue. The girl stood behind her mother as Roshi approached her._

_Kozume told his daughter it was okay to play with her, and eventually Rōtasu agreed._

_They walked into the backyard and Roshi gave her a volleyball._

_“Do you want to be my setter?” Roshi asked, the little girl nodded._

_“Yes, but I don’t know how to play volleyball, so I might suck” Rōtasu said, fidgeting with her hands._

_“‘S cool, I can teach ya! Even though I play spiker”_

_As roshi showed the little girl what to do rōtasu felt like she was growing to admire this person in front of her.  
  
_

_-_

“Oi captain!” Roshi stopped zoning out and was greeted with her very annoyed best friend.

“Yes akaagshi!”

“Don’t yell, also practice is over let’s go home already” Rōtasu said, handing her best friend her backpack and she grabbed her own.

Roshi sometimes wondered what her life would be like if she didn’t have ‘ro-ro’ in her life, but in all those situations she couldn’t imagine not having her right beside herself.

“Ro-Ro lets go eat ramen! My treat!”

“Sure if you want Kuroo-San”

-   
  


Jiro was also the fortunate sibling who was given a best friend since childhood. His was Shiro Akaashi, son of Kozume and Keiji.

Jiro said how fortunate he was to have Shiro following him around, while Shiro said how Unfortunate it was to have someone like Jiro as a best friend.

“We were fated for one another Shiro!”

“How so?”

“OUR NAMES RYHME!”

-

_It was winter and Roshi was playing Ro-Ro in the bedroom. However Jiro was getting tired of playing with his brother._

_He went out into the living room and was greeted with a child who seemed younger than him. He was in his mother’s lap and was playing with a plush of a duck._

_Jiro approached the boy, holding out his hand, shiro glared at him. But his mother let him go with Jiro._

_They went into Jiro’s bedroom and Shiro stood there, while Roshi and rōtasu played in their corner of the room._

_“So what do you wanna play?”_

_Shiro didn’t say anything, he wasn’t even looking at the boy at all. Jiro sat down and handed the other a plush cat._

_“We don’t have to play anything, we can do what you want”_

_“Sounds cool” Shiro muttered out, it was at that moment that Jiro made a very cool discovery._

_-_

“Why are you staring?” Shiro asked,

Jiro snapped out of his memories and began to compose himself.

“No reason, just your eyes are so pretty, are you ever going to show them to the public”

“No, now let’s go” the boy said, grabbing his bag, and covering his left eye with his hair.

Shiro had the condition of Heterochromia, their whole team knew about this, and so did the whole Kuroo family and his own family, but the public didn’t know.

Jiro always tried to convince the other that it was okay, and told him on multiple occasions it was pretty, but the other wouldn’t say anything or he wouldn’t listen to his upperclassmen/best friend.

As they walked, for once shiro put his hair to the usual flow of messy hair, instead of it being on his left eye.

“Shiro, yo-“

“Shut up, if I get looked at weird I’m blaming you!”

-

Hitoshi was the very last of his siblings to meet his best friend, and he honestly thought the universe didn’t make a certain person.

Until he met kasei Sarukui. The boy was really cool, and calm, and he always managed to keep Hitoshi in check.

-

_Hitoshi was lined up for the volleyball tryouts for Fukurodani, ever since his mother told him how he had played for that school he was dead set on playing there himself._

_He lined up with a few other first years, the only one that caught his attention was the boy who came in late._

_“S-Sorry, had a little accident” the boy said, the coach let him line up, and Hitoshi automatically introduced himself to the boy._

_“I’m Kuroo Hitoshi!” The other was a bit frightened by the amount of energy Hitoshi had but eventually introduced himself as well._

_“I’m Sarukui Kaisei, pleasure to meet you”_

_They introduced themselves to others, but on the court they preferred to rely on each other more. Kaisei wanted to spiker or setter, and Hitoshi said he wanted to play spiker._

_After tryouts Hitoshi walked up to Kaisei and asked if they could be best friends._

_“You’re joking right?”_

_“Nope! What do you say?” Hitoshi asked with glee._

_“Sure”_

_-_

Hitoshi spiked the other ball pretty hard, Kaisei could see how the other was overworking himself yet again.

“Hitoshi, practice is over, let’s go” Kaisei called out, as he gathered the balls his best friend had spiked.

“Come on! One more round, I have to get my line shots just right!”

“No, it’s getting late, you haven’t eaten anything at all, and I’m pretty sure you’re parents are worried over you”

“But Sarukui!” Hitoshi pleaded that he let him spike a few more balls, but Kaisei wasn’t having any of it. Eventually he just smacked the other on the back of his head.

“Come on let’s go! As vice captain you need to also listen to me!”

“Fine! No need be harsh Saruuuuuuu!!”

They left the gym and headed to a near by bakery, hitoshi was very grateful to have someone like Kaisei by his side.

Even though it took longer to meet his best friend he was so glad that the universe actually had someone in store for him, even if they were complete opposites. 


	18. Short 3

Usually the triplets rarely argued, both Koutarou and tetsurou could count every time they had argued and what it was over.

-

Their first argument was when they were three, Roshi had pushed Hitoshi towards the floor, and immediately Jiro started calling Roshi names, specifically ‘bad owl’. Kuroo had laughed as his son repeated the words, Bokuto pinched his arm and told him that he shouldn’t be laughing. 

“Koutarou! It’s funny right?!”

“You hyena, help Hitoshi up instead of being useless”

-

The second argument they had was at the age of five, this time the peaceful one had caused it. Jiro wanted to play with his siblings, but because they didn’t want to he ended up arguing with both of them.

“Shu suck! I hate shu”

“We don’t like you either!”

Kuroo immediately budged in, and forced them to make up, the only reason they did was because he threatened to take their mom away.

“No not momma!”

“Than say sorry, if not I will take him far away, and he will only belong to me”

Bokuto was blushing in the background as his husband said the shameful sentence.

-

Their third argument happened on their tenth birthday. Hitoshi has gotten jealous that both his siblings had best friends while he didn’t, so he began to act like a brat.

They argued for hours over nothing, just repeating the words of ‘it’s okay not to have one, you’ll get one soon’ only to receive the response of ‘go screw yourselves’ 

Jiro and Roshi had to sleep in the living room because Hitoshi didn’t calm down for a week. And at the end of the week Jiro and roshi made fun of him.

“Shaddup!”

“Someone’s being a jealous prick”

-

The fourth argument happened when they were thirteen, and surprisingly it wasn’t caused by the siblings themselves but by an outside force.

Roshi had been bullied for being to energetic and her brothers found out that she was really down, and now officially depressed.

They had dealt with the bullies, but they also got their asses kicked in return by their sister, she was mad at them for a whole week saying it was none of their business and how they shouldn’t meddle with her life.

At the end of the day she hugged both and thanked them.

-

When they were about to turn eighteen another argument had occurred. This one was a bit more serious than before.

It was a normal Monday morning when it started, Roshi had screamed in a high pitched tone of a voice, bokuto and Kuroo went racing to see what was wrong, her brothers bursted out laughing while their parents stood their shocked.

Roshi’s hair had been completely cut off, Hitoshi couldn’t stop laughing while Jiro was trying his hardest to control his laughs. 

“It isn’t funny! Which one of you did it!”

Jiro shrugged, and Hitoshi wished he could take the credit for that. Koutarou ended up telling both brothers that they had to cut their hair like their sister’s.

“Mom!!!”

“Momma please no!”

“Yes, now go!”

The triplets didn’t talk to each other until their birthday, and it was eventually revealed that Roshi had done that to herself while sleeping. Which made the whole family burst into laughter except for Roshi, she was incredibly embarrassed.

-

The last argument happened when the triplets were in their early twenties, they had agreed to meet up on their birthday for a celebration. 

They got heavily drunk and ended up getting Tattoos on their bodies. When they woke up to it the next day, they wanted to murder one another.

Hitoshi had the words of ‘i love Kaisei’ on his upper arm.

Jiro had the word of ‘heterochromia’ just right there, plastered on his wrist. 

While Roshi had the words of ‘angels don’t die, but yet I’m dead inside’ on her forearm. 

When they came home to visit their parents, Both Kuroo and Bokuto were upset with all three of them, and the triplets were upset with one another.

They didn’t talk to one another for a whole damn year after this incident, despite it having good outcomes.

The next time they talked all three of them apologized to one another, and after this, they never argued with one another again.

-

“Koutarou, do you think they still have those stupid tattoos” Tetsurou asked his husband after recalling the triplets arguments. 

“Most likely, Tetsurou where did we go wrong in raising them?” It was a rhetorical question, yet kuroo answered truthfully.

“When we conceived them..” tetsurou muttered out, koutarou glared at him.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight...”

“Noooooo, koutarou, today was cuddle night!”

“Should’ve thought about that before you called our children mistakes” koutarou said bluntly, tetsurou began his apologies, but none worked. 

By the time the clock hit nine, he was laying on the couch, koutarou kissed him goodnight before leaving towards their bedroom.

‘How did it go from arguments of the triplets to an argument with me and kou?’ Tetsurou thought as he succumbed to his sleep.


	19. Short 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/smut warning: the following chapter has smut/nsfw in it, if not comfortable with any of this than please do not read. (Sorry that i barely started putting warnings, but someone told me I have to just in case, so here it is)

Bokuto gulped as he clutched the tablets in his hands.

He didn’t know if it was already the right time to finally stop taking his suppresents.  
After all he and Kuroo were now officially together, they had kids together, and in just a few months they would be getting married.

Kuroo had told him that he understood if he didn’t want to.  
.  
.  
“I’ve hurt you before, I don’t expect you to be bonded to me when I haven’t been able to control myself” 

“Tetsurou, I trust you, I know you don’t want to harm me, if you want we can wait”

Tetsurou agreed with the decision, and they focused back on the triplets that were drinking their bottles.  
.  
.

Bokuto sighed, the tablets were now being clutched tighter. His next heat was due in a few days, but sometimes it would come earlier.

He left the bathroom, the tablets back in their respective containers. He texted Kuroo knowing full well that he was on his break.

-

Kuroo was doing his stretches when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his sweater. He stopped and took a quick glance. He smirked as he read the following message:

‘My Omega;):  
I’m not taking my suppresents, I think it’s finally the time, I’ll call my mother and ask if she can watch the kids for us, love you <3’

Kuroo sent a quick reply before putting his phone away. 

‘I finally get some! Kidding...thank you, I’ll make sure to take care of you, love you too, <3’

-

Bokuto called his mother and she happily agreed to take care of the triplets.

“If he does anything that you aren’t comfortable with I will kill him!”

Bokuto let out a laugh, “mom, I’ll be fine, but thank you again for watching them, I’ll take them over on Wednesday, my heat won’t be due until Friday, but Thursday is pre-heat and all of that”

His mother let out a little giggle, “you sound so adult-ish, I never expected my baby to grow up so soon”

“I know, I didn’t expect to grow up so soon either”

They spent a few minutes catching up before finally saying goodbye, Bokuto felt anxious, he hadn’t been off his suppressents in a long while. Ever since he graduated high school, he had made sure to take them consistently.

Though sometimes he would slip up and would have to deal with the unbearableness of body heat everywhere and begging to have an alpha to please him. 

Now he had that alpha, but he was still worried.

Would kuroo be careful? Would he actually be respectful towards him? Or would he act on his instincts? Bokuto had so many lingering questions, they would all eventually get the answers he wanted.

-

Wednesday arrived a bit sooner than both Kuroo and Bokuto expected. 

Kuroo had asked for the next few days off. It didn’t take much convincing after discussing his situation with the coach.

Kuroo left that day for his practice, he promised Bokuto he’d be back early, just to make sure everything went according to how he said. The owl-like boy agreed and let him leave.

Bokuto got the triplets ready and prepared a bag of everything they needed, a change of clothes, baby formula, diapers, basically the essentials to keep a baby alive, times three though.  
.  
.  
Bokuto’s mother greeted the triplets with such excitement. She let them come in and immediately wanted to cuddle with them.

“These are definitely my grandchildren”

“Why do you say that?” Bokuto asked and he put their bag down.

“Koutarou look at them, they each have something of you, I guess tetsurou doesn’t have strong genes...sucks to be him” bokuto laughed at his mother’s comment.

“Mom don’t say that, and they do have something of him, Hitoshi has his cat-like eyes, Jiro got his jet black hair, even though he does have frosted tips, and Roshi has his terrible bed-head” Bokuto’s mother looked at Hitoshi and Roshi more closely, it was true.

Hitoshi had those intense cat eyes, but he was still adorable, meanwhile Roshi did have her father’s messy bed-head.

“My poor grand babies, of all the things you could’ve inherited from your father and he gave you the terrible ones”

“Mom!” 

Bokuto didn’t stay long, he left after twenty minutes of running over every rule. His mother yawned at the end of his rant, she said and he quoted ‘koutarou I know how to take care of kids, I took care of you and you counted for twenty’

None of the triplets cried, they had warmed up to their grandmother, so they felt comfortable staying with her.  
.  
.  
Bokuto opened the door to his home and immediately felt his skin burning. 

The pre-heat was always so awful, it would start with prepping his body for the actual terror of a heat; it was like that for every omega. However, due to the fact that he hadn’t had a heat in awhile, the effects of a pre-heat were stronger.

His temperature was rising rapidly, and his body was emitting his scent. He could still move, and was still fully in control, however it felt so uncomfortable to move when you felt like you were on fire.

Bokuto laid in the bed, trying to control his body. However it wasn’t working, his body was craving an alpha. His breathing became uneven, and before he knew it, he was panting. This was no longer a pre-heat, this was his actual heat.

He felt tears in his eyes, he wanted his alpha home. Just where in the hell was Kuroo? 

-

Kuroo missed the spike and Oikawa began to whine.

“Rooster-head you need to try harder!”

“I’m not Iwaizumi, what’d you expect? Stop aiming your sets so high”

“You don’t have to be Iwaizumi! You just have to hit it!”

“How about I hit you instead?!” Both alphas were known to bicker, mostly because Kuroo didn’t like how whiny Oikawa was; he didn’t understand to this day how the team of Aoba Johsai dealt with him.

They took their water break, mostly because the coach didn’t want them to bicker any longer.

Kuroo grabbed his water bottle, while also grabbing his sweater. He checked his phone and instantly dropped the bottle in his hands.

‘My omega;):   
It came early, are you almost done? Please hurry home, I need you...<3’

Kuroo sweared under his breath, he wouldn’t be able to leave for another hour, but Bokuto needed him. The cat let out a sigh, he picked up his water bottle and slipped on his sweater. He notified the coach that there was a change of plans.

He left running home, hurrying to catch the next train.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’

-

Bokuto smelled his alpha, the scent was strong.

He sat up from the bed and was met with Kuroo, the alpha was panting heavily and his eyes had an intense tint to them; they held lust and desire.

“Koutarou...are you okay?” Was all Kuroo managed to say before he pounced on the omega that laid out before him. 

“Tetsurou...please, bond with me..” Bokuto panted out, Kuroo wanted to take it slow, but seeing Bokuto in such a vulnerable state, seeing him craving the slightest touches made him lose it.

He kissed the omega, and Bokuto tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“What do you need koutarou?...” kuroo asked in between their kiss, his hands were spreading the omega’s legs; he was impressed at the fact that Bokuto still hadn’t lost his flexibility.

“I need my alpha...t-tetsurou..ha! Tet—fwah, Ha, i need more...ah..”

Their shared bedroom was filled with Bokuto’s moans as the other fingered him open. His fingers were soaked in the omega’s slick, yet he could tell that the omega wanted more than just kisses and fingers.

Kuroo removed his fingers and stripped himself bare, he grabbed the condoms from their bedside table.

He was about to put one on, but Koutarou stopped him.

“No...”

“Koutarou...we have to, I know you don’t want to, but it’s necessary..”

Bokuto pouted, but finally agreed, Kuroo put the condom on and slowly entered the omega. Bokuto cried out as he tilted his head back, Kuroo froze and made sure the omega was alright.

“I’m...perfectly...f-fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Just hurry up...tetsurou!”

Bokuto cried out when he felt the first thrust, he smacked the alpha, who only wore a smirk. He had always loved the omega’s body, it was nice and lean despite having triplets. And well during heat, Bokuto’s body would just become plain out lewd.

“You’re body is so lewd...I wonder why..” Kuroo grunted out, as he thrusted into the wet, tight, heat.

“Ha...I don’t know...fuck, Tetsurou! B-bite..m-m-me!” 

Tetsurou leaned into the omega’s neck, licking at his scent gland. He smelt of sweetest type of caramel and chocolate. Koutarou clawed at the alpha’s back when he felt the harsh bite.

“Koutarou, I love you...” Kuroo muttered into the other’s ear,

“I...l-love you too...t-tetsurou..” bokuto stammered out, the alpha kissed him and than let the omega bite his neck. It didn’t hurt much, but it did sting.

“My omega...” tetsurou moaned out, Koutarou only nodded, not being able to form any proper words anymore.

-

Bokuto’s mother was so glad when her son came back mated and bonded. 

“So he really does love you, I’m glad, would’ve killed him if he didn’t”

“Mom really?”

“Yes”

The triplets all smiled at their mother, they were all excited to go home after staying with their grandmother for a good four days.

-

Kuroo meanwhile wore the mark of his mate with pride, not daring to even try and hide it. 

“I thought you would be embarrassed about it” Oikawa muttered out, Kuroo glared at him.

“I’m not you, I would never hide my mate’s mark”

“You fucking asshole!” Oikawa yelled out, Kuroo stuck out his tongue provoking the brunette even more.

Kuroo sighed happily as he thought of his experience with Bokuto. Despite both acting on instincts, the ‘I love you’ they shared was true and so was the bite. Kuroo loved Bokuto, probably more than he loved himself; which was really saying something.

-

Bokuto smiled as he held roshi in his arms the little girl was falling asleep. He laid her down among her other siblings, he smiled as he left them in the nursery. 

He looked in the mirror and smiled at the mark he saw plastered on his neck. 

He might’ve told Kuroo to bite him because it was what his omega was craving, but he didn’t regret it one bit. He had finally been bonded to the alpha he loved. Plus all those ‘I love you’s’ they said to one another we’re definitely true.


	20. Short 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets and who each one of them marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the ending. This story has meant so much to me, I started it when I was in a dark place, where I was being a depressed person, but over the course of updating this, I’m proud to say, I smile happily now, and I’m just purely happy, this has brought so much joy to me, and it’s made me really happy that people actually enjoy reading stuff I make. This started off as nothing, and over course of a few months became something I can say I’m proud of. I hope you all enjoy this ending, leave kudos if you would like to.And thank you very much, for seeing this story through, I love you all and I am forever grateful for all this love. Thank you again. Please do enjoy.

Roshi didn’t think she’d ever get married. When she was ten she made the promise to never marry anyone, when she was thirteen she was secretly hoping to get married to someone one day, when she was seventeen she hoped to meet the person whom she loved one last time.

And now here she stood, with that very person, her future husband on her left side. And her maid of honor on her right.

Who is this person? Well, none other than the son of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

-  
  


_Roshi was doing her stretches when one the player’s from Karusuno’s girl’s team came in late. A boy was following closely behind her._

_Roshi felt her heart begin to thump for the boy on the other side of the gym._

_Before she knew it she was already across the gym and introducing herself._

_“Kuroo Roshi, pleasure to meet you” the blonde eyed her suspiciously, before his eyes finally softened._

_“Tsukishima Juno, and I’m pretty sure the pleasure is all mine”_

_Both were blushing and both felt an instant connection between them. However, the boy had to go, he said he would stay a bit after practice and they could get to know each other until then._

_Rōtasu wasn’t surprised when her captain was doing her best. She knew her friend had fallen in love, how incredibly romantic._

_._

_._

_Jiro was eyeing the guy his sister was talking to. Shiro was telling him to just drop it already and let his sister be, after all they were young._

_“What if he only messes with her? I have to make sure he doesn’t do anything out of line”_

_Shiro rolled his eyes, Jiro had to be the most anxious person he knew, but he was also the only person he knew that was very self-aware._

_Roshi was sure that this was the person that she wanted to date, he was cool, and really sweet, even if he was a bit salty, he was still, really, really sweet._

_._

_._

_They dated for years, he was a year younger than her, but they were determined to want to spend the rest of their lives with one another._

_They would break up only to get back together after a few days, Jiro and Rōtasu claimed they were toxic, but as both kept maturing they found out that both changed and both were still with one another.  
_

_._

_._

_The day Juno proposed was like any other day, a lazy Saturday on the couch, spent binging a few movies and eating take out._

_A movie was playing on the screen of their television when the male had bursted out with it._

_“Roshi, will you marry me?” There was no pause in between words, nor was there any hint of shame or nervousness, just one pure sentence said out loud._

_Roshi paused the film instantly and began showering him with all her defects she had._

_“I can’t even cook! I’m not pretty look at me! You can do way better, I’m not good enough, maybe you’re confused! Juno I can’t even take care of myself!”_

_He kissed her._

_“Doesn’t matter, we’ll learn one step at a time, together, plus you’re gorgeous, I want you be my bride, and the future mother of our kids”_

_Roshi was trying her hardest to hold back her tears, but she couldn’t help it, she hugged him and said yes._

-  
  


“ Roshi when I first met you, I was automatically attracted to you, you screamed beauty and grace and I knew..”

Jiro was still eyeing Juno, he didn’t care that they were getting married, if he dared do anything to his sister he was gonna kill him.

Same couldn’t be said about Hitoshi, he was sitting their sobbing into Kaisei’s shoulder.

“They grow up so fast...”

“Will you shut the fuck up? We have to intimidate him and you’re over here crying” Jiro whispered to him, smacking his head.

“You’re so heartless jiro, not my fault I have emotions and you don’t”

Roshi was glaring at her brothers who kept bickering, if they dared to ruin her wedding she was gonna murder them.

She smiled happily as she recited her own vows to her husband. That was now what he was, no longer her friend, or her boyfriend, but now, he was her actual husband, and she was his wife.

Bokuto and Yamaguchi were crying as their kids finally sealed the deal with a kiss. While kuroo kept teasing tsukishima, saying how they were now family.

“I knew this day would come”

“Shut up Kuroo-san, this means nothing”

-

Jiro was the next to stand next his future spouse. It was snowing outside yet, here they were, both parties ready to commit toeach other.

When Jiro was young he would accuse girls of having cooties, even his very own sister, when he was 14 he hoped to get a girlfriend, the day he turned seventeen he hoped to have a girlfriend that last longer than two months.

Now he stood there where his sister’s husband stood months ago. His future wife and mother of his kids standing right next to him, the wedding veil covering her beautiful features.

Who was the lucky girl to be the next to join the family? Well, might not be surprising, but it was Rōtasu.

-  
  


_Jiro was running late for practice, first he had to serve a detention from his teacher, than he forgot his bag in the classroom, and now here was running around like a mad man._

_He was a bit surprised when he found Rōtasu in gym they were occupying without his sister._

_She didn’t stay long, and left, waving silently at Jiro. Both were obliviously in love with one another. Rōtasu had a very obvious crush on him, and he had a massive crush on her._

_Later that day, Jiro went to get his sister and couldn’t help but stare at Rōtasu, she was very pretty indeed and he loved that despite being quiet, she was sassy. They met eyes and the girl smiled at him, before continuing to lower the net, that’s what finally made Jiro decide that he was gonna make that same girl his bride one day._

_._

_._

_Jiro and Rōtasu ended up getting together towards the end of the school year. And they lasted years with one another._

_They were the perfect match, Jiro had all the personality, and Rōtasu had all the brains. The rarely argued and not once during the years leading up to their marriage did they break up._

_They were a match made in heaven._

_._

_._

_The day Jiro got the courage to propose was like any regular Monday morning. Both were changing and were getting ready for work. It was not the most romantic scenery but it was still something memorable._

_As they finished changing, Jiro added one more piece of jewelry to Rōtasu’s look; a golden band on her ring finger. She was very obviously trying to hold back tears but let the other continue._

_“Rōtasu Akaashi i made a promise to myself that one day you would be my bride and future mother of my children, so I was wondering, if today would be the day, that you accept that proposal, and take this ring”  
_

_“Jiro, just say it properly”_

_“Will you marry me?” Jiro asked, Rōtasu very silently nodded, the boy felt bad when he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. He didn’t intend on making her cry._

-   
  


Roshi was so happy to be her best friend’s maid of honor. She was so excited that her brother had chosen her best friend to marry.

Hitoshi meanwhile wasn’t crying at all this time, he was rather quiet during the whole ceremony which Kaisei found really odd, was he feeling alright?

He wolf-whistled however when they finished saying their vows and sealed everything up with a kiss.

Bokuto was smiling happily at Kenma, saying how happy he was to now be official family with the pudding-haired omega. Meanwhile Kuroo and Akaashi were trying their best not to kill one another.

“You’re very lucky that we’re family now, if not you’d be six feet under”

“Actually it’s you who is fortunate, if not you’d be dead”

While they bickered, Jiro couldn’t believe he had just committed his whole life to this one single human being. He never thought he would ever get married, yet here he was, a wedding ring on his finger, and the most beautiful girl he had ever met wearing a white gown, and a wedding band also on her finger, tying herself to him.

-

Hitoshi stood there rather awkwardly, he was the last of his siblings to get married and he was a nervous wreck as the pastor read their vows.

The boy was the only one out of his siblings who actually dreamed of being married. At the age of ten he was hoping to meet his soulmate soon so that they could get married, by the age of fifteen he was just wishing that the universe would give him his special someone, and by the age of eighteen he had already been proposed to.

He took one last glance at the person next to him, the person who was committing his whole damn life to him.

So who in the hell was it that proposed to Hitoshi? Well none other then Kaisei Sarukui.

-

_Hitoshi laid there on the gym floor exhausted, he had overworked himself yet again, and Kaisei was trying to get him up and off the floor._

_“Oí get off the ground, it’s dirty” the boy said, lightly nudging the other with the tip of his shoe._

_“Kaisei, if I die, tell my parents I loved them, and tell my siblings to screw themselves” Kaisei sighed,_

_“You’re not gonna die, now get up, I don’t wanna keep waiting for you forever”_

_Hitoshi sat up and flashed his best friend a smile._

_“Kaisei, I know for a fact you would wait for me no matter how long it took”_

_Kaisei furrowed his brows, before a faint blush spread on his cheeks. He left the gym without another word, Hitoshi hurried after him._

_What Hitoshi didn’t know was, that the very smile he had just flashed made his best friend make up his mind, he was gonna propose to him._

_._

_._

_Hitoshi was rather confused when he and Kaisei started dating. It wasn’t at all different than when they weren’t dating. The only real difference was that now they were allowed to hold hands more often, and kiss each other._

_Both of them were a bit weirded out, and they actually didn’t really last that long, both had agreed to break it off before reaching one month of being together._

_It was just weird, maybe they were better off as just friends._

_._

_._

_Hitoshi still remembered when Kaisei proposed to him; it was so random and out of the blue, yet that was his favorite memory he had shared with him._

_He was drinking his water, he couldn’t believe that he had just lost._

_‘Stupid blockers, I could’ve easily won if they hadn’t blocked it’ Hitoshi thought as he sat on the bench._

_The worst part about this whole match was he had just made a complete fool of himself in nationals, and not only that, but this was his last match he would ever play on his team, and they lost._

_Kaisei sat next to him, a water bottle also in his hand._

_“You okay?” He asked, Hitoshi silently nodded. Kaisei didn’t say much, they actually sat in silence for a good ten to fifteen minutes when finally the other said it._

_“Will you marry me?” Hitoshi froze, and looked at his best friend, he didn’t seem to regret it, he had a faint blush and was smiling, just a bit._

_“Um, Kaisei...we didn’t work out as boyfriends, what makes you think we’ll work out as a married couple?..”_

_Kaisei averted his eyes as he said gave Hitoshi a response._

_“I don’t know...guess you’re right than...”_

_They spent five minutes avoiding eye contact with one another, and Hitoshi gave a heavy sigh._

_“You sure you want to marry me?” He muttered out,_

_“Yeah...I’m positive...”_

_“We should probably give each other a second shot than...”_

_Kaisei held Hitoshi’s hand and both boys blushed._

_._

_._

_They did, and this time it surprisingly worked out. They had zero issues and were now a bit more mature._

_Kaisei has proposed one more time, and this time Hitoshi gave the answer of ‘yes’_

_Hitoshi still counted the first proposal as the one that started it all, they might’ve been young and stupid, but that was why he loved that proposal, it was done on impulse rather than logic, and he absolutely adored that._

-

Kaisei said his vows and Hitoshi blushed as he said every word. Jiro was trying to act tough, after all he was his brother’s best man, but the tears were falling silently as he tried to wear a straight face.

Meanwhile Roshi was crying, she couldn’t help it, her brother might’ve been the biggest asshole/dick she knew, but she was still so happy that he found someone that loved him so much.

“Um, Roshi, do you need a tissue?” Juno asked, already handing her his handkerchief. However she soon stopped crying when her brother glared at her. 

He was giving her the ‘if you dare ruin this for me I will end you’ look, she stuck out her tongue but soon began to cry once more when they kissed.

That finally made Jiro break, he began to cry and Hitoshi told him the shut up and suck it up but he just cried even louder.

Kuroo and Sarukui were proud to be part of each other’s family, while Bokuto and Konoha were still trying to let the fact that they were now family settle in. Both never thought they would end up linked to one another in the future.

Hitoshi smiled as he looked down at his right hand, a wedding band sat peacefully on his finger. And his best fri-oh, his now, official Husband, also wore one on his left hand.

Both boys smiled, as they held onto each other’s hands. This was the greatest feeling they had ever felt; the feeling of pure joy, happiness, and love.


End file.
